


Lovely Stockholm Syndrome

by nanaschiKEKI



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Bad Guy Derek, Beta Wanted, Creeper Peter, Drugs, Kidnapped Stiles, Kidnapping, Language, M/M, Nicknames, Not Beta Read, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome, Violence, at least Peter is worse, not really - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:59:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanaschiKEKI/pseuds/nanaschiKEKI
Summary: Stiles wacht gefesselt in einen Keller auf, er würde von den Drogenkartel das in Becon Hill sein unwesen treibt entführt. Warum das ganze? Wer der 'Alpha' ist? und warum er in die lage gekommen ist? Das alles und viel mehr in der FF





	1. awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Achtung es konnten noch Felher darin sein da ich Legasthenie habe

Langsam öffneten Stiles seine Augen, zuerst war alles verschwommen aber dann würde das Bild langsam schärfer. Er war in ein Keller, seine Hände an eine Stuhl gefesselt und zum großen Überfluss wüsste er nicht mal wie er dort ihn gekommen war.  
Das Letzte woran er sich erinnern konnte war das er bei Scott war und dann nur mehr schwarz. Er rüttelte an den Kabelbindern die ihn fest hielten, doch sie ruhten sich keinen Zentimeter. Sein Blick wanderte nach links und nach rechts. Viel konnte er nicht sehn, der Keller war recht dunkel und eine Spartaner hätte wohl mehr Möbel in seine Zimmer.  
Stiles warte sah auf die Holztreppe die vor ihn lag, horchte aber er konnte kein einzigen Ton vernehmen. Die Angst breitet sich in sein Körper, was wohl logisch war Angesicht der Tatsachen. Sein Herz schlug immer schneller und schneller, seine Hände finden an zu Zitterten. Das hatte ihn gerade noch gefällt eine Panikakte, was hatte er auch anders erwartet?  
Und dann plötzlich Schritte. Die Kellertür öffnete sich, zwei Männer gingen langsam die Treppe hinunter, beiden waren groß und muskulös, was Stiles natürlich total beruchte. Wieder rüttelte er an den Fessel, keine Chose.  
Die Männer traten näher an ihn heran. Stiles musterte sie kurz, beide wirkte einschüchtern. Der eine war um die 40 hatte Braunes Haare und ein Bart. Der Andere machte Stiles auf den ersten Blick Angst, Schwarzhaar, ein Drei-Tage-Bart, ca. 25 bis 27. Unter anderen Umständen hätte Stiles den Schwarzhaarigen vielleicht Attraktive gefunden aber ihn diesen Fall wollte er nur schnell weg.  
„Sie an unser Gast ist wach.“, sagte einer der Männer.  
„Wer seit ihr? Wo bin ich? Was wollt ihr? Und warum zur fucking Hölle bin ich an ein scheiß Stuhl gefesselt?“  
Der Mann lachte: „Das sind ja viele Fragen.“  
„Hey hört zu ich weiß überhaupt nichts. Mein Dad erzählt nichts von seiner Arbeit egal wie oft ich ihn frage. Und Geld haben wir auch keins. Also macht mich los und wir vergessen diesen ganzen Fesselspielchen Scheiß.“  
„Sein Vater?“, Fragte der Ältere den anderen.  
Der Schwarzhaarige zuckte mit den Schultern: „Der Sheriff.“  
„Warte es geht nicht um mein Dad? Um was dann?“  
„Oh…Süßer…“  
„Das reicht jetzt Peter, verschwinde.“, unterbrach ihn der Jüngere.  
„Was immer der Alpha sagt.“, Meinte er spöttisch und verschwand aus den Keller.  
‚Alpha‘, das Zeudonum hatte Stiles schon oft gehört, immer wenn es um die Drogengeschäfte ihn Beacon Hill ging viel dieser Name. Er war der Leiter des größte Drogenkartels das die Stadt unsicher machte. Der Mann der mindesten 15 Leute auf den Gewissen hatte und die neuersten Designerdrogen vertrieb, sollte nun vor ihm stehen.  
Stiles beäugte ihn kritisch. Er hatte sich den großen bösen ‚Alpha‘ anders vorgestellt, irgendwie alter, grau, naja wie den Paten aus irgendeinem banalen Grund.  
„Als was wollt ihr von mir?“, Fragte der Teenager wieder.  
„Wir werden sehen.“ Antwortet er nur knapp.  
„Okay dann stell ich die Frage mal anders. Was soll ich hier?“  
„Schuldenausgleich.“  
„Schuldenausgleich…aha…weißt du ein bisschen Subtexte wer etwas hilfreich. Was für schulden? ich bin nicht so blöd und mach Schulden bei ein großen bösen Drogen Bose.“  
„Du nicht, jemand anders.“  
„Das heißt ihm klar Text ich hab nichts damit zu tun, also ich erzähl gerne allen das ihr toll einschüchtern seid und eine Stern für angst einflößend kriegt. Also kann ich gehen?“  
„Nein.“  
„Toll.“, Stiles verdrehte die Augen.  
„Aber…“, Er ging langsam auf den Teenager zu. Wieder rüttelte Stiles an den Kappelbinder, obwohl er langsam wüsste das dies nicht brachte. Als er aber die Hand des anderen an seine spurte hörte er auf, bis auf ein leichtes Zittern bewegte er sich kaum. Mit seiner anderen Hand griff der Schwarzhaarige in seine Hosentasche und zog ein Taschenmesser. Der Teenager zuckte zusammen und schloss die Augen, als der Andre das Messer aufklappte. Er hatte alles erwartet nur aber nicht dass er ihn die Fessel loste.  
Stiles öffnete wieder seine Augen: „Lassen Sie mich gehen?“  
„Nein.“  
„Und warum haben Sie mir dann die Fesseln gelöst.“  
Stiles bekam keine Antwort, der Mann ging einfach und schloss die Tür ab.  
„Toll.“, murmelte Stiles nur und stand auf. Er sah sich im den Keller um doch wie er vorher schon bemerkt hatte ab es in den Keller nichts Spannendes. Nur ein paar leere Kisten und ein alte modrige Matratze auf der eine Decke lag die ca. denselben Look hatte.  
Der Teenager trat einmal leicht gegen diese, woraus hin eine Kakerlake das Weite suchte. Wieder entführ ihn ein leises: „Toll…“  
Nach langen hin zu her überleg, setzte Stiles sich schließlich auf die Matratze, die ihn wohl als Bett dienen sollte und versuchte nicht daran zu denken was er alles finden würde wenn er mit ein Schwarzlicht über diese für.  
Sie war nicht bequem aber das hatte er auch nicht erwarte. Stiles versuchte sich wieder daran zu erinnern wie er dort hingekommen war. Aber bis auf ein paar verschwommen Bilder von ein Autodachs und Stimme die er hört aber er hatte nicht verstanden was sie sagten.  
„Schulden Ausgleich.“, dachte er. Wenn kannte er der Schulden bei den ‚Alpha‘ hatte? Stiles wusste das, das Drogenkartel großen Einfluss an der Schule hatte. Aber er hatte nicht gedacht dass einer in seine engeren Freundeskreis Drogen nimmt hätte er nicht gedacht. Gut vielleicht Jackson aber diesen hatte er seit Wochen nicht gesehen. Außerdem war doch das letzte an was er sich erinnern konnte das er bei Scott war und das dieser ‚Wolf‘ nahm war völlig aus geschlossen.  
‚Wolf‘, das war der Name der neuen Designerdroge die den Umlauf machte. Es würde ihn gesagt, das man sich schneller, Größe und stärker fühlt, man aber zu unkontrollierten Wut Aufbrüchen neigt wenn man es einnimmt. Kein Guter Deal wie Stiles fand.  
Ein leises Seufzten legte sich aus seine Lippen. Er fühlte sich dumm, als er daran dachte dass er die ganze Zeit gejammert hatte, dass nichts Aufregendes in sein Leben geschieht. Und das hatte er davon, er lag auf eine Matratze, die sich sicher selbstendig machen konnte wenn sie es wollte, neben einer Decke die sich dazu verwendet würde Indianer die Poken an zu hängen.  
Er wollte Nachhause zu seinen Vater, auch wenn sie nicht das Beste Verhältnis hatte. Trotzdem wollte er ihn jetzt am liebsten sehen und umarmen. Stiles dachte daran wie gerne sein Vater vor ein paar Minuten hier gewesen wäre, zu Angesicht zu Angesicht mit den Alpha gestanden hätte.  
Ihn vielen wieder die Worte von diesen Peter wieder ein ‚Wie werden sehen‘. Was hatte dieser nur damit gemeint? Sie wollte eindeutig kein Infos, sonst hätte sie anderes reagier als er sein Vater erwähnte. Nur was konnten sie dann wollen, wer doch nur ein ganz normaler Junge. Er hatte nichts zu bitten, wie ihn einmal Lydia aus seiner Klasse mehr als deutlich erklärt hatte. Also würde ein Drogen Bose doch auch nicht denken das er irgendwie Profit aus ihn schlagen konnte…  
Stiles schnellte hoch. „Und was ist wenn doch?“, dachte er sich. Wenn er Profit aus ihn schlagen wollte, wenn er vorhatte ihn zu verkaufen an irgendeine Perverling mit voller Brieftasche ober ihn grundsätzlich zu Prodituzon zwingen wollte ober wenn er nicht an sollen Dingen intarsiert war sondert nur seine Organe verkaufen wollte.  
Seine Hände zitterten immer mehr, seine Atmung würde zu einer unkontrollierten Schnappatmung und sein Herz pochte formlich gegen seine Burst. Er fühlte nichts als die pure Panik, die sich immer mehr in sein Körper ausbreitete.  
Er versuchte sich selbst zu beruhen: „Okay Stiles keine Sorge, wenn sie dein Organe hätten haben wollen das wärs du schon legst getötet. Ober sie wollen noch waren und sie mir dann bei lebendig leib entfernen.“, es klappe nicht gerade.  
Stiles hörte wie die Tür wieder. Er zog seine Beine dich an seine Körper und schloss seine Hände um seine Knie, er vergrab sein Gesicht. Er wollte nicht das ihn einer seiner Entführer verletzlich sah, wobei ihn klar war das ihn diese Haltung wohl kaum selbst sicher wirken lies.  
Eine Hand beruhte seine Unterarm, Stiles zuckte etwas hoch, so dass er das Gesicht des Mannes sehn konnte der ihn beruhte. Es war der Schwarzhaariger, der ‚Alpha‘.  
Der Teenager verspannte sich, er setze sich gerade ihn, trügt sich gehen die Wand: „Was wollen sie?“  
Die Hände zuvor an sein Armlang wanderte nun nach oben zu sein Gesicht, beruht seine Wange. Der Schwarzhaarige sagte nichts, strich nur leicht über seine Wange, sah ihn besorgt an.  
Aus irgendeinen Grund, schlug Stiles Herz langsamer, beruhte sich. Das Zittern hatte aufgehört, er starrte nur in die grünen Augen seines Gegenübers. Dieser Starre auch ihn die honigbraunen Augen des Teenager. Merke wie sich seine Atmung verlangsamte und sich die pure Panik langsam aus den Augen verzog.  
Der Ältere stand auf als er merkte dass die Panik fürs erste aus deinen Körper des Teenagers verflogen war.  
„Komm“, sagte er knapp und strängte ihn die Hand entgegen.  
Stiles zögerte, er hatte Angst, trotzdem wie er ihn an sah wirkte er überhaupt nicht beängstigend. Er nahm seine Hand.


	2. new home

Kaum hatte Stiles sich versehen würde er schon aus den Keller gezogen und einen Gang entlang geschleift.  
„Hey, Mr. Unheimlich, wo bringen sie mich hin?“, Fragte er leicht außer Atem. Aber natürlich bekam er keine unerbittlich würde er weiter gezogen, vorbei an Typen die ihn komisch ansah und so aussah als würde sie selbst ihren Mutter Albtraume bescheren.  
Doch der Ältere schien diese gar nicht zu beachten, er ging einfach weiter, eine Treppe hoch, wieder ein Gang entlang, bis er letztendlich in seinen Zimmer ankam.  
Dort ließ er Stiles Hand los, was diesen ungelenk auf das Bett fallen ließ.  
„Was zum Teufel?“, Fragte Stiles, doch wieder hatte er das Gefühl in einen leeren Raum zu sprechen. Der Älter antwortet nicht, entledigte sich lediglich seines T-Shirts.  
Den Teenager würde augenblicklich Rot: „Was hast du vor? Hört zu ich bin voll mies in Bett, ehrlich, ich hab ab absolut keine Erfahrung und ich…“  
„Flipp nicht aus, Stiles. Ich zieh mich nur um.“  
Der Teenager wollte schon erleichtert aufatmen als er etwas merkte. „Woher kenn sie mein Namen?  
„Ich kenn ihn eben.“  
„Hilfreich.“, meinte Stiles sarkastisch.  
Schweigend ging der Schwarzhaarige zu den Schrank neben den Bett stand und zog ein T-shirt an. Danach an er noch etwas auf den Schrank und legte es neben Stiles auf das Bett. Es war ein schwarzes T-shirt, Hose sowie Boxshort, der Brünette merkte gleich auf Anhieb dass es seine Größe war.  
„Geh duschen und zieh das an.“, Er zeigte auf eine Tür gegenüber das Bettes, um den Teenager zu zeigen wo sich das Bad befand.  
„Warum sollte ich?“  
„Hör mir mal zu. Ich will dir nicht wehtun aber um das zu können musst du tun was ich sage.“  
„Sorry aber Teenager, wir sind nicht gerade für unseren gehorsam bekannt.“  
„Ich denke du bist klug genug um zu wiesen das es nicht klug ist sich mit einem Drogenboss anzulegen.“  
Stiles stand auf und nahm die Sachen, er hatte beschlossen sich für dieses mal geschlagen zu geben. Vor allem da er immer noch unter den Auswirkungen seiner Panikattake zu kämpfen hatte und da sich eine Dusche nach dem er in einen Keller lang in dem der Schimmel nur drauf gewartet hatte den Braunhaarigen zu verschlingen.  
Kurz bevor der Teenager in Bad angelandet war meldet sich nochmal der Schwarzhaarige zu Wort: „Ich heiße übrigens Derek.“  
Der Jüngere drehte sich um und sah den anderen kurz an. Dieser Sah ihn nicht an, Stiles wüsste nicht genau wo er hin sah irgendetwas das rechts von ihn war: „Nenn mich nur so wenn wir alleine sind.“  
Normalerweise hätte er einen Schnippischen Kommentar abgelassen, doch dieses Mal nickte der Teenager nur und ging ins Bad. Er wüsste selbst wieso, vielleicht lag es an der Aura die der Ältere ausstrahlte. Stiles schüttelte sofort den Kopf, er hörte nicht mal auf Lehrer oder seinen eigen Vater warum sollte er dann auf einen autoritären, einsilbigen Kerl hören, denn er kaum kannte und ihn nebenbei auch noch entführt hatte.  
Der Braunhaarige drehte die Dusche aus und entledigte sich seinen Sachen. Eine warme Dusche würde ihn entspannen, mit diesen Gedanken ging er unter sie. Und tatsächlich das warme Wasser machte seinen Kopf für ein Augenblick frei. Doch dann kam ihn wieder die er Ereignisse des Tages in den Sinn, die verschwommen Erinnerungen der Fahrt, der Keller, Derek…Dereks Oberkörper. Sofort schoss Stiles die Rote ins Gesicht.  
Nein an sowas sollte er nicht denken, an sowas dürfte er nicht denken, nicht in dieser Situation. Es gab wichtigere Dinge, viel wichtigere Dinge, erstmal musste herausfinden wo er war, wie er in kommen kann und an nichts anders.  
„Hey, Stiles sag mal hast Hunger?“  
„Klar immer do…“, Halt die Stimme die zu ihn Sprach klag nicht so als würde sie durch die Tür dringen.  
„Sind sie ihm Badezimmer?“, Fragte Stiles zögerlich.  
„Wo soll ich sonst sein?“  
Das Gesicht des Teenagers, das sich gerade normalisiert hatte, erstrahlt nun erneut in Rot: „Raus ihr!“  
„Das ist mein Badezimmer.“  
„Und mein nackter Arsch steht gerade unter der Dusche als raus hier.“  
Der Braunhaarige hörte nur ein Lachen: „Bist du nun hungrig?“  
„Ja.“  
„Gut ich besorg uns was.“  
Stiles wollte schon erleichtert aufatmen als er stritte hörte doch dann, raste der Duschvorhang förmlich zurück zur anderen Wand. Sofort versuchte der Teenager sich mit seinen Händen zu bedecken.  
„Was soll das? Verschwinde sofort!“, Noch nie hatte der Braunhaarige sich so nackt gefühl, klar war er in Larcossteam beidem es normal war mit den Anderen zu Duschen. Doch nun, war er der einzige der Nackt war. Der Mann der ihn nun beäugte war um vieles älter als er, noch dazu gefiel ihn das Lächeln das sich auf Dereks Gesicht breit machte ganz und gar nicht.  
Nach ein paar Sekunden löste der Schwarzhaarigen den Blick auch wieder und verschwand aus dem Badezimmer. Wobei Stiles den Blick auch noch den Blick Minuten nachher aus seiner Haut spürten und immer wieder Schauer über seinen Rucken jagte.  
Schnell trocknet er sich ab und zog sich an, er wollte auf keinen Fall das der Schwarzhaarige noch einen Blick auf ihn werfen konnte.  
Als der Teenager aus den Bad kam war von Derek keine Spür, was Stiles endlich wirklich erleichtert aufatmen lies. Er sah sich in dem Zimmer um, das wohl eher eine spartanisch Eingerichte Wohnung war. Gleich wenn man aus dem Bad kam war eine Art Küche, an der rechten Wand stand einen kleiner Kühlschrank neben ihn eine Ablage und eine Kochplatte sowie eine Mikrowelle. Mittig im Raum stand ein Tisch mit 2 Stühlen und dahinter stand schon das Bett mit den Schrank. Alles sah aus als wehre es three-Hand geklaut worden.  
Stiles fing an das Zimmer zu durchsuchen, er fing in der ‚Küche‘ an, die Schränke waren bis auf drei Topfe und eine Pfanne vollkommen leer. Der Kühlschrank hatte außer Schimmel keinen Inhalt.  
Der Schrank war voller Muskelshirt und engen Hosen, die nur einen kleinen Farbe unterschied aufwiesen. Aber eine Ecke des Schrankes, in Kleidung dort war zwar ebenfalls Farbentzetigt, wirkte aber sie sah so aus als würden sie neu gekauft worden sein und sie waren in Stiles Größe.  
„Wie lange soll ich hier bleiben?“, seufzte er traurig.  
Stiles schloss den Schrank wieder und ging zurück zu den Tisch. Keine Minute nach dem er sich gesetzt hatte, öffnete sich die Tür und Schloss sich wieder, Derek.  
Der Teenager sah auf den Tisch, ihn war die Sache von vorher immer noch massiv peinlich war.  
Eine Pizza landete direkt vor hin: „Hier.“  
Der Braunhaarige wollte schon zugreifen aber dann stoppte er mitten in der Bewegung.  
„Ich hab nicht vor dich unter Drogen zu setzen ober zu vergiften. Das ist nicht mein Stil.“, meinte er als hätte er die Gedanken des Jüngern gelesen.“  
„Klar das glaub den Typen der alle Drogengeschäfte in Becon Hill Leitet. Was ist da dein Stil? Mich mit Kalbelbinder zu fixieren?“, Sarkasmus ohne Zweifel.  
„Ich hab sie dir gelöst. Du wirst irgendwann verhungern wenn du nicht tust.“  
Stiles öffnete die Verpackung: „Du willst mich doch vergiften, Anschovis.“  
„Tu sie runter.“, meinte Derek schlich werdet er sich ein Stück nah. Der Jüngere warte, er wollte sehen wie der Andere zuerst aß.  
„Ich werdet nicht vor dir essen.“, sagte der Ältere entschlossen.  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern, um nicht nervös zu wirken. Langsam nah er die Anschovis von einen der Pizzastücken, wartete darauf dass der andere die Geduld verlieren würde. Doch das tat er nicht, stattdessen lehnte der Schwarzhaarige zurück an die Lehne, die bei der Berührung fröhlich kwischte.  
Das Letzte Schuck des unerwünschten Gemüse auf der Packung lag und nicht mehr auf der Pizza versuchte er anders Zeit zu schinden: „Warum Alpha?“  
„Was?“  
„Na der Name? Hat der irgendeinen tieferen Grund oder hört sich das einfach nur gut an. Also mir macht der Name ja nicht sonderlich viel Angst.“  
„Wolfe.“  
„Eh?“  
„Bei Wolfen gibt es immer einen Anführe den Alpha, jeder tut was er sagt.“  
„Uh…und das macht deinen Leuten Angst?“  
„Nein, ihnen macht der Gedanke angst das ich sie zerfleischen könnte.“  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass du der Alpha bist.“  
„Warum?“  
„Der Alpha hätte nie einen Teenager der noch dazu der Sohn des Sheriff ist erzählt wie er wirklich heißt.“  
„Vielleicht ist es ein Vertrauens beweis, vielleicht solltest du mir auch vertrauen.“  
Stiles sah wieder auf das Stück Pizza das vor ihn lag, ca. einen Minute lag. Aber lässt endlich nah er es und biss ab.  
„Vielleicht hab ich ihn dir auch erzählt weil du nie eine Möglichkeit bekommen wirst dein Vater je meinen Namen zu erzählen.“, meinte Derek bevor er selbst in sein Stück biss.  
Der Junger schluckte, die Pizza war nicht mit irgendetwas versehen, trotzdem konnte er sich selbst dafür Ohrfeigen zuerst gegessen zu haben. Er hatte einen Drogenboss vertraut, nun ja ein bisschen. Trotzdem musste er an die Worte denken die ihn als Kind immer von seinen Vater eingetrichtert würden ‚Sei immer misstrauisch las dich nicht unterkriegen.“  
Er seufzte als er an seinen Vater dachte ob er nach ihn suchte? Ob er überhaupt schon bemerkt hatte das er weg war, immerhin hatte er ihn gesagt das er das Wochenende bei Scott verbringen würde. Obwohl wie lange war er schon hier? Er war an Samstag um Drei zu Scott gefahren und das er dort war, war seine lässt an was er sich nun mal erinnern konnte.  
„Welcher Tag ist heute?“, fragte Stiles nach einiger Zeit stille, da er keine Möglichkeit hatte es sonst heraus zubinden.  
„Warum fragst du?“  
„Weil ich es wiesen will.“  
„Dann ist es ja nichts Wichtiges.“  
„Soll das heißen das ich das nicht wiesen darf. Warum nicht? Gehört das hier nicht zu den Grundrechten? Und wenn nicht da sollte es, ich bin kein Junk der jetzt auf ‚i don’t care‘ macht und sich für das Datum nicht interessiert.“, Stiles wüsste nicht wo diese wut auf einmal herkam, vermutlich weil die Verwirrung von vorhin weg war ober weil er es nicht glauben konnte das ihn der Ältere ausgetrixst hatte.  
„1. Du hast kein Grundrecht.  
2\. Nicht jeder hier nimmt Drogen.“  
„Toll heißt das, dass ich mir für alle eine Erlaubnis holen muss? Darf ich Atem? Blinzeln? Darf mein Herz schlagen? Wie gesagt Teenager, nicht gerade ein Fan von so was. Und es ist mir egal will viel Prozent von euch Drogensüchtige sind, viel mehr stört mich die Tatsache das hier welche sind und…“  
„Stiles wenn du weißt was gut für dich ist dann sei jetzt lieber still.“, Dereks Stimme war ruch aber tief und man hörte die Bedrohlichkeit seiner Worte und das nicht nur als Unterton.  
„Sorry aber Klappe halten ist nicht mein Ding okay? Ich bin da her der hält nie die Klappe Typ.“  
Als Antwort bekam der Jüngere nur ein Knurren. Und ehe er sich versah war die Pizza die gar noch vor ihn lag weg und in den Mülleimer der in der Küche stand verschwunden.  
„Was soll das jetzt?“  
„Ich denke du musst erst wissen wie das hier läuft, deswegen gibt es auch keine hartere Straffe.“, in der Stimme des Älteren merkte man eindeutig Anspannung und die will am liebsten los zu schrei. Aber das tat er nicht, die Kontrolle musste er nun mal als Alpha haben: „Also dann.“  
Mit einem lauten Knall der Tür war Derek verschwunden. Wehrend Stiles immer noch komplett verwirrt am Kuchentisch saß.  
„Was war gerade passiert?“ dachte er sich.  
Der Tag war eindeutig zu viel für ihn, er konnte nicht mehr. Er stand auf nur um sich gleich danach in das Bett zu legen in das er vorher geworfen wurde. Er wollte schlafen, innerlich hatte er immer noch den wünsch das, was alles an diesen Tag passiert war nur ein Traum war.

***

John ging langsam durch den Supermarkt. Er sah auf die Uhr, es war bereits 8 obwohl Stiles meinte er würde um 6 zurück sein. Aber er machte sich keine Sorgen, er vertraute seinen so blind. Er war schon 17 also würde er schon wiesen was er tat, auch wenn manche Dinge die sein Sohn anstellte das wiederlegten.  
Trotzdem er war als er ein Teenager war ja auch kein unschuld‘s Lahm, warum sollte sein Sohn das dann sein? Natürlich musste strafe sein aber diese viel meist mild aus. Claudia hatte immer gemeint ‚Stiles ist nun mal wie er ist, man kann ihn nun mal nicht ändern‘. Und damit hatte seine verstorbene Frau Recht, wie sie bei allen Recht hatte.  
Er seufzte und legte eine Packung Chips in den Einkaufswaagen. Wieder etwas was er schnell essen sollte bevor sein Sohn wieder nachhause kommen würde, sonst würde er garantiert wieder sagen das diese viel zu ungesund waren und dann würde er sie selbst verspeisen.  
Ein Junge der in gleichen Gang wie er stand riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
„Hey Scott!“  
Der McCall Junge lies vor Schreck die Packung in seiner Hand fallen: „Hi, Mr. Stilliski.“  
„Mr. Stilliski? Seit wann nennst du mich nicht mehr John?“  
„Ähm…sorry war einfach ihn Gedanken.“  
„Naja ist ja egal. Ist Stiles noch bei dir?“  
„Stiles?“  
„Ja, Stiles. Eins Achtzig, braunes Haar, der nervigste Mensch auf den Planeten?“  
„Ja, nein ich weiß wer er ist. Ich werde doch wohl wissen wie mein besten Freund aussieht.“  
„Und ist er noch bei dir.“  
„Ähm…j…nein.“  
„Nein? Wie jetzt?“  
„Er war gar nicht bei mir.“  
„Was er war nicht bei dir? Aber er war doch das ganze Wochenende weg.“  
„Ja aber nicht bei mir.“  
„Wo sonst hat er dir irgendwas gesagt?“, Johns Herz schlug immer schneller und schneller.  
„Nein, Garnichts.“  
„Okay hast du irgendwann mal zwielichtige Typen in der Nähe deines Hauses gesehen?“  
Scott war kurz still, aber da antwortet er: „Nein.“  
„Und du hast ihn wirklich nicht gesehen, bitte sag mir die Wahrheit.“  
„Nein.“


	3. beschäftigung

Das dritte Glas neigte sich langsam dem Ende zu, John war fertig mit den Nerven und wie immer richtet er sich dann an seinen guten Freund Jack Daniels.  
Stiles war seit über 24 Stunden vermisst und er hatte es nicht mal bemerkt. Er hatte jeden Freund von seinen Sohn befrag und nicht nur die auch Schulkameraden, Lehrer, jeder der ihn sehen hätte können. Doch Fäll anzeige niemand wüsste auch nur irgendetwas.  
Er sah aus die Akten die sich auf seinen Kuchentisch stapelte. Alle hatte etwas mit den ‚Pack‘ zu tun, das Drogenkartel das ihn sein Leben schwer machte. Sie hatte auch nicht einen Anhaltspunkt, sie waren gut Organisiert und alle Beteillichten hüllten sich in Schweigen. Und jetzt hatten sie auch wahrscheinlich seinen Sohn, der Sheriff konnte nur auf eine Lösegeldforderung warten obwohl er wüsste dass, das Pack so etwas nicht tat.  
Menschen die von ihnen entführt würden tauchten Monate später Tot ihn irgendwelchen Straßengraben auf. John sah sich die Bilder der Gefundenen an, sie wirkten wie weck geworfen, ihre Köper waren von Narben, blaue Flecken und Fesselspüren überseht. Unweigerlich verschwammen die Gesichter der Opfer und wurden durch das Gesicht seines Sohnes ersetzt.  
„Stiles, bitte bleib am Leben.“  
Er könnte sich nie verzeihen wenn sein Sohn stirbt. Damals als seine Frau schon schwer krank war hatte er ihr versprochen ihn immer zu beschützen. Und nun saß er da, mit 7 Glas des Leber zerstörten Getränkes, er war gescheitert.

***

Stiles wachte von dem knurren seines Magens auf. Er starrte auf die mit riesen verzierte Decke.  
„Verdammt es war kein Traum.“, flüsterte er zu sich selbst.  
Plötzlich bewegte sich etwas neben ihn. Sein Blick viel auf ein Triskel Tattoo das zwischen zwei Schulterblättern ruhte.  
Das Gesicht des Teenagers verfärbte sich langsam rötlich, er sprang förmlich aus dem Bett. Seit wann lag der Ältere neben ihn? Normalerweise hatte er einen leichten Schlaf und merkte alles was rund um ihn passierte, doch diesmal? Das Bett war zwar bequem aber nicht unbedingt bequemer als sein Bett, vielleicht lag es einfach an der Verwirrungen des Vortag.  
Oder daran das er kaum gegessen hatte, sein Körper war auf spar modus.  
Noch eine Weile stand er einfach nur neben den Bett, überlegt was er jetzt machen sollte. Duschen, ja das war eine gute Idee, wer er heraus fand ob man die Tür irgendwie abschließen konnte, wenn nicht eher schlechte Idee?  
„Wie lange willst du da dennoch rum stehen?“, hörte er plötzlich eine verschlafen Stimme, logischerweiße die von Derek.  
„Ähm…nein.“, antwortete er als würde sein Gehirn noch immer in tief schlaf liegen.  
„Gut.“, meinte der Ältere und stand auf und ging an Stiles vorbei zur Bad. Der Braunhaarige blieb an der Stehle stehen sah den anderen nur nach.  
Er höre die das Wasser der Dusche, Derek wollte also das Gleiche tun wie er. Endlich bewegte er sich von der Stehle weg, und ging zur Küche. Auch wenn er die Schrerke und den Kühlschrank am Tag zuvor schon durchsucht hatte und wüsste das sich dort nichts Essbares befand, tat er es trotzdem noch einmal und wieder nichts.  
Stiles setze sich wieder auf einen Stuhl. Er hatte großen Hunger, viel zu großen, er konnte sich nicht erinnern wann er jemals so einen Hunger hatte. Wie lange kam man ohne essen aus? Wie lange hatte er nichts gegessen? Ein ober zwei Tage minus den Pizzastück. Damit würde er vielleicht noch etwas länger auskommen, Betonung lag auf vielleicht. Wann würde er wieder etwas bekommen?  
Ein Seufzt komm über die Lippen des Teenager und erneut sah er sich nur mit den Augen sich im Zimmer um, merke das es keine einzige Uhr in dem Zimmer gab. Natürlich gab es keine, Stiles würde abgeschottet. Das würde ihm gestern klar als er das Datum nicht erfahren durfte. Er musste es verhindern aber wie? Das Zimmer hatte keine Fenster.  
Der Gefangen stand auf, er hatte eine Idee. Er durchsuchte alle Schränke, jeden Kasten, er suchte nach etwas mit dem er schreiben konnte.  
„Was tust du?“, Stiles zuckte zusammen, Derek.  
„Nichts.“, schnell dreht sich der Teenager zu dem nur mit ein Handtuch bekleideten Mann.  
„Nach nichts sieht das nicht aus, sag mir was du da machst?“, der Ältere kam langsam näher, es wirkte durchaus bedrohlich, auch seine Stimme klag so.  
„Nichts wichtiges.“, versuchte er es weiter und versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen das er eingeschüchtert war.  
Derek stand nun fast direkt vor den Braunhaarigen, nur mehr ein Schritt und sie hätten Körperkontakt: „Was macht’s du? Antworte lieber.“  
„Ich hab doch geantwortet, ober hast du was an den Ohren.“  
Der Ältere hob die Hand, Stiles schloss die Augen, spürte schon fast den Schlag. Doch dann spürte er zwar die Hand des anderen aber es war eine safte Berührung, schon fast ein streicheln.  
„Was hast du gemacht?“, fragte Derek diesmal war seine Stimme fast so sanft wie die Berührung.  
Stiles war verwirrt er genoss die Berührung, schloss die Augen, noch nie hatte er so etwas erlebt. Doch als der Ältere ihn die Fesseln gelöst hatte, fühlte er sich so als hätte Derek Zauberkräfte. Er machte ihm Angst, gleichzeitig fühlte er sich so sicher wie noch nie.  
„Ich habe einen Stift gesucht.“, antwortete er ohne zu wissen welche Teufel ihn geritten hatte.  
„Wieso?“, Seine stimme war wieder hart und seine Hand entfernte sich von der Wange des Anderen  
Stiles öffnete schlagartig die Augen und log schnell: „Ich hab Beschäftigung gesucht.“  
„Beschäftigung?“  
Für eine kurzen Augenblick fühlte sich der Junger ertappt aber da zuckte der Schwarzhaarige mit den Schultern und ging zu Schrank: „Ich werde dir Beschäftigung geben.“  
Derek lies das Handtuch von seiner Hüfte fallen. Stiles schluckte, was hatte er damit gemeint? Wollte er? Nein das würde er nicht zulassen, er würde sich wehren, obwohl ihn das bei der Muskeln Masse von den Altern nicht viel helfen.  
Sein Gehirn rattere unaufhörlich, wieder spielten sich alle worst case scenarion ab. Seine Hände wollten gerade anfangen zu zittern als Dereks sich wieder zu Wort meldete: „Später.“  
Der Jüngere starrte ihn an, der Schwarzhaarige war Komplet angezogen. Wann war das den passiert? Aber er hatte keine Zeit mehr ihn zu fragen, den eher er sich versah war der Ältere weg.  
Derek wollte als er aus den Zimmer kam erleichtert aufamten. Das könnte er aber nicht, so etwas konnte er nicht vor seinen Männer tun und zwei von ihnen bewachten nun mal Stiles Tür.  
„Schließt die Tür ab.“, meinte er ohne die Beiden auch nur anzusehen.  
„Ja, Alpha.“, hörte er einer Stimme und ein klicken.  
„Na, wie war die erste Nacht mit ihn?“  
Der Schwarzhaarige verdrehte die Augen, Peter, natürlich Peter. Kein Andere traute sich den Alpha von sich aus anzusprechen, schon viel hatten wegen einen unbedachten Satz ihr Leben gelassen. Peter nicht, er war Familie und die dürfte man nicht töten, das hatte ihn seine Mutter gesagt, sie war vor ihn der Alpha und den Befehl des Alpha, selbst wenn sie schon lange tot war, wiedersetzte man sich nicht. So ignorierte er den Älteren einfach und ging weiter.  
„Ach komm schon ich bin neugierig, wenn er so gut ist, wie er süß ist denn war es sicher fanatisch.“  
Ja, es würde sicher fanatisch werden aber er wollte warten. Der Junge war etwas besonders, er wusste nicht woran es lag, vielleicht an seinem Alter, bis jetzt hatte er noch nie einen der so Jung war? An seinem Körper? Den Muttermalen die er Überall zu haben schien? Dem Waldhonig den er Augen nannte? Ober an seiner vollkommen widersprüchlichen Art? Was es auch war, er hatte es.  
„Wenn du es mir nicht sagen willst, dann musst ich es selbst herausfinden.“, meinte Peter mit einen dreckigen Grinsen im Gesicht.  
Derek blieb stehen und drehte sich zu den anderen: „Wenn du auch nur eine Haarspitze von ihm berühst, werde ich meine Drohung endlich war machen und dich töten. Der Junge gehört mir.“  
„Und dich ihrem Befehl wiedersetzen?“, Peter wüsste das er mit den Feuer spielte aber das machte es für ihn aus, er liebte den Nervenkitzel.  
„Na gut, ich werde dich nicht töten.“  
„Dacht ich mir.“  
„Ich werde dir dein liebstes Körperteil abschneiden.“, sagte er ihn seiner typisch distanzierten, bedrohlichen Alpha Stimme.  
Mit diesem Satz beendete er auch die Unterhaltung, er ging in sein Büro. Nun ja Büro konnte man es nicht nennen, eher ein Raum in dem ein Schreibtisch und mehren Atenschränken standen.  
Derek hatte schon lange aufgehört sich die Hand selbst schmutzig zu machen, das war nicht mehr seine Aufgabe. Seine Aufgabe war es zu koordinieren, zu kontrollieren und die Spüren zu verwischen. Das alles klappe wunderbar, vielleicht lag es daran das er ein guter Alpha war ober vielleicht Lages daran das die Polizei schon vor Jahren den Kampf verloren hatte.  
Stiles zu entführen war riskant aber er hatte nie Zweifel gehabt das es klappen würde. Schließlich hatte sie Hilfe von den Jungen mit dem Schulden.  
Ein Klopfen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
„Herrein.“  
Langsam trat der Junge ein, er hatte helles braunes lockiges kurzes Haar und war in Stiles alter, Isaac Lahey. Er war schon lange bei Kartel, seit sein Vater ermordet würde. Der Junge war nicht traurig deswegen eher das Gegenteil, seine Vater war ein nichts nutz und ein grausamer Mann abhängig von Wolf und andere Substasen. Isaac war klüger nahm das Zeug nicht, verkaufte es jedeglich. Das Kartel war sein Zuhause geworden, er wurde obwohl er so jung war respektiert und mach Ältere stand niedriger, in der Rang reinenfolge, als er. Derek vertraute dem Jüngeren.  
„Was gibt’s?“  
„Ich habe ein Neuen Kunden.“, nuschelte er.  
„Gut, wie heißt er?“, Derek nahm einen Stift, er schrieb jeden Kunden ausnahmslos auf. Nur Papier keine Computer, die konnten gehakt werden, das war zu riskant. Er hatte mehrer Listen, eine Liste für Lieferanten, für Dialer, Schläger, Auftragsmörder. Aber wie vorher auch erwähnt Listen für Kunden, für jedes Viertel eine und extra für die High School. Alle war fein säuberlich abgeordnet und gut verschlossen in dem ‚Büro‘ verwahrt. Obwohl so und so niemand wagen würde dies anzufassen ober eine Liste zu fälschen.  
„Liam Dunbar.“  
Der Schwarzhaarige nickte notierte ihn. Eigentlich war’s das und niemand blieb länger als nötig hier, viel zu große Angst vor dem Alpha: „Was ist?“  
„Wegen Stiles…“ begann der Lockenkopf unsicher.  
„Seit wann intarsiert dich meine Angelegenheiten, bist du mit ihn befreundet?“  
Isaac nickte: „Na ja irgendwie schon.“  
„Hast du etwa Skrupel?“  
Der Teenager blieb still.  
„Die solltest du nicht haben, schließlich hatte der der ihn verkauft hatte auch keine.“  
Wieder nickte der andere: „Ich will nur wissen ob es ihn gut geht.“  
Der Alpha überlegte kurz ob er antworten sollte und was er antworten sollte, zu viel Information wehre schändlich. Er entschied sich nur zu nicken.  
„Danke.“, sagte der Junger und verschwand so schnell wie möglich.  
Derek überlegte kurz, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. Normalerweise war es nicht gut wenn sich ein „Mitarbeiter“ über eins der „Besitztumer“ erkundigte aber bei Isaac machte er sich keine Sorgen. Wie gesagt er vertraute ihn. Er war sich sicher er würde ihn nie verraten.  
Er hatte auch keine Zeit länger darüber nachdenken, er muss sich jetzt erstmal um die Beschäftig für Stiles kümmern.

***

Stiles lag auf dem ausgebreitet auf dem Kingsize Bett, er hatte Hunger und ihn war langweilig, seine perfekte Hölle.  
Nach seinem Margenknurren zu urteilen war es bald Mittag und Derek hatte sich seit ca. 3 Stunden nicht mehr blicken lassen. Ob bei es den Teenager eher wie 9 vorkam. Die Lüge die er vorher erzählt hatte war nun wahr geworden, ihn war langweilig. Er hätte schlafen können aber das war ihm zu langweilig, zuhause schlief er auch nie mehr als 5 Stunden, sein Vater machte sich deswegen sorgen aber ihn war es egal.  
Die Deck die er seit einer geschlagen Stunde anstarrte war auch nicht sonderlich spannend. Das einzige was er zu dieser Dachte war, was passieren würde wenn er etwas gegen den großen Ries in ihr werfen würde.  
Auf einmal öffnete sich die Tür. Stiles setzte sich auf der Stelle auf um zu sehen wer ins Zimmer kam, Derek. Natürlich war es er wer sonst, in seinen Händen hielt er zwei Papiertuten.  
„Was hast du da?“, fragte der Teenager neugierig wärend er aufstand.  
Der Schwarzhaarige antwortet mit taten. Er breite den Inhalt der ersten Tuten auf den Tisch aus.  
Es waren Lebensmittel, Fleisch, Gemüse, Reis.  
„Was…?“  
„Du wirst Kochen.“  
„Ich werde was?“  
„Kochen.“  
„Wieso zur Heule sollte ich kochen?“  
„Willst du weiter Hungern, dem meinetwegen kannst du das gern.“  
Stiles schwieg für einen Moment, bis sich sein Margen auch zu wort meldet.  
„Was ist jetzt?“, harkte der Schwarzhaarige nach.  
„Ich hab Hunger.“  
„Dacht ich mir deshalb wirst du für dich und für mich kochen.“  
Der Blick des Braunhaarigen wandert wieder auf den Tisch und überlegte kurz: „Wie soll ich das Zeug klein kriegen? Ich habe kein Messer.“  
Derek grinste und leerte die zweite, in dieser befanden sich davers Küchen Utensilien, darunter tatsächlich ein paar größer und kleiner Messer.  
„Vertraust du mir? Ober warum gibt’s du mir Messer?“  
Der Teenager hörte auf einmal ein Kichern, langsam ging der Schwarzhaarige zu Tür und öffnete sie: „Komm mal kurz rein.“  
Zwei vollkommen gleich aussende muskulöse Männer ca. in Stiles alter traten in den Raum. Das Entführungsopfer ging ein paar Schritte zurück, er fühlte sich deutlich eingeschüchtert.  
„Verstehst du jetzt warum ich dir ein Messer geben kann?“, fragte der Alpha mit einen süffisanten Lächeln auf dem Lippen.  
Sein Blick wante sich weg von den drei Männern, der Braunhaarige nickte leicht.  
„Gut ihr könnt gehen.“, meinte der Schwarzhaarige streng. Die beiden nickten nur und waren daraufhin auch schon wieder aus den Raum verschwunden.  
„Und was ist wenn ich mich selbst töte?“, fragte der Teenager nachdenklich.  
Langsam ging der Älter auf ihn zu: „Würdest du das tun? Ist dein Leben so wenig lebenswert? Würde du das deinen Freunden antun?“, er war direkt vor dem Braunhaarigen ankommen und legte wieder seine raue Hand auf die weiche Wange, er sah ihm direkt in die Augen: „Deinem Vater?“  
Wieder war Stiles ein Moment still überlegte. Wie sein Dad reagieren wenn erfahren das sein Sohn tot war. Er würde in eine tiefe Depression fallen wie damals als eine Mutter starb, damals hatte er noch ihn als Anker, was würde passieren wenn er nicht mehr da war. Doch dann viel in etwas ein. Diesmal suchte der Teenager den direkten Augen Kontakt: „Das komm darauf an ob ich ihn wiedersehen werde. Würdest du mich töten, Derek?"


	4. schuss

Ein seufzten entführ Stiles Lippen, ihn kam momentan alles so surreal vor. Er stand in der Küche und machte Abendessen(?) für einen Mann der in entführt hatte. So ging das schon, laut der Strichliste die er mit einen Messer in einen Kuchenschrank frühte, seit einer Woche. Sein Verhältnis zu Derek war mehr als nur unterkühlt, seit er ihn gefragte hatte, ob er ihn töten würde. Die Antwort nagte immer noch an ihn: „Wenn ich muss.“, sein Gesicht emotionslos wie aus Stein, eine Maske. Er hatte sie nicht abgelegt, er blieb immer ernst und sachlich, keine sanften Berührungen mehr, nach denen sich Stiles, auch wenn er es nicht zu gab, sehnte.  
Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und Derek kam ins Zimmer. Der Schwarzhaarige sagte kein Wort, was nicht merkwürdig war, er sagte meistens nichts, außer er hatte Hunger da kam ein ‚beeil dich‘.  
„Hi, Derek.“, begrüßte Stiles ihn und drehte sich um. Sofort ereilte ihn ein Schock, er ließ fast das Messer, mit den er eben noch Karotten schnitt, aus der Hand. Der schwarzhaarige Drogen Bose war Leichen blass, und er hielt seine rechte Hand fast an seine linke Oberarm gepresst, aus dem Blut strömte, das sich auf seinen restlichen Arm verteilt hatte.  
„Was ist passiert?“, fragte der Teenager schockiert.  
„Arbeitsrisiko.“, meinte der Ältere nur, ohne auch nur eine Miene zu verziehen.  
„Setzt dich und halt den Arm hoch.“, sagte Stiles und fing an in den Schranken, nach eine Verbandskasten zu suche, da er wüsste er hatte schon irgendwo einen gesehen.  
„Unser Arzt wird wahrscheinlich bald kommen.“  
„Wahrscheinlich bald?“, er fand die Kasten und ging zu Derek: „Du konntest verbluten wird er wahrscheinlich bald kommt.“  
„Mit gehst gut.“  
„Das ist das Adrenalin.“, der Teenager knotete ein Stück vom Verband über der Wunde fest: „Gut…zeig mal her.“  
Der Schwarzhaarige nickte und nahm die Hand weg.  
„Oh…Gott.“, Stiles ries sich zusammen um sich nicht zu übergeben als er die Kugel sah die immer noch in den Arm des Älteren steckte.  
Der Teenager stand kurz auf um ein Tuch zu befeuchten, damit er die Wunde reinigen konnte, dabei würde ihn schwindlich versuche aber es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen.  
„Sein nicht so ein Weichei oder lass es.“, meinte Derek.  
„Und du, sein nicht so ein Eisblock.“, nörgelte Stiles zurück.  
„Wa…au!“  
Der Teenager war aus Versehen an der Kugel angekommen: „T-tut mir leid.“  
Stiles legte das Tuch weg und manche noch mit leicht zitterten Händen ein Druckverband, da nach stand er sofort auf um sich die Hände zu waschen und ein Schluck Wasser zu Trinken.  
„Ich hoffe, du muss dich nicht übergeben.“, sagte Derek in seiner gewohnt kalten stimme.  
„War das jetzt ernsthafte sorge oder willst du mich nur verarschen?“, fragte er wütend, was der Braunhaarige sofort bereute, man sollte keine Verletzten anschreien aber für ihn war das nun mal eine Stresssituation: „Sorry, vielleicht sollte du dich hinlegen.“  
„Das geht schon.“  
„Tu mir den gefallen.“, nörgelte Stiles wieder.  
Derek seufzte: „Ich kann nicht, ich glaube ich wird umächtig wenn ich aufstehe.“  
Am liebsten hätte der Braunhaarige gelacht aber er versuchte es zurück zu halten: „Ich helfe dir.“  
Kaum gesagt schon getan, Derek legte seinen gesunden Arm um Stiles Schulter. Der Schwarzhaarige war schwer, selbst wenn er sich nur an den Jüngeren ab schütze war er fast zu schwer für ihn. Was auch kein Wunder war Angesicht ihrer körperlichen unterschiede, Gott sein dank war das Bett nicht weit weg.  
Nach dem er ihn abgelegt hatte ging Stiles aufgeregt hin und her.  
„Er wird schon kommen.“, meinte der Schwarzhaarige gelassen.  
„Warum komm er nicht gleich?“  
„Er arbeitet nicht für uns und hat noch andere Sachen zu erledigen.“  
„Aber er ist euer Arzt, wäre es nicht sicher für euch wenn ihr ein Arzt hättet der für euch arbeitet.“  
„Wahrscheinlich.“  
„Okay hört auf damit.“  
„Mit was?“  
„Diese scheiß Maske zu tragen.“  
„Ich…“, er würde von einen Klopfen unterbrochen.  
Stiles wollte schon zur Tür gehen, als sich Derek zu Wort meldete: „Nicht…Komm rein!“, das erste war an den Teenager gerichtet, der Rest an die Tür.  
Ein dunkelhäutiger Mann um die 40 kam ins Zimmer, er hatte eine große schwarze Tasche bei sich. Der Teenager war erstaunt, er kannte ihn, er war der Chef seines besten Freundes: „Deaton?“  
„Stiles, was mach du denn hier?“, fragte der Ältere.  
Derek räusperte sich laut: „Können wir uns vielleicht mit mir befassen?“  
„Was immer der Alpha will.“, meinte Deaton und verdrehte leicht die Augen. Er ging zu den Schwarzhaarigen und löste gleich den Verband: „Gute verbunden, hast du das gemacht Stiles?“  
„Ja, ich wüsste nicht wie lang sie brauchen.“  
„Du hast das gut gemacht, obwohl dir soweit ich mich erinnern kann so leicht schlecht wird.“  
„Ich musste mich zusammen reißen…ähm sind sie nicht Tierarzt?“  
„Ja bin ich aber diese Typen sind nicht wählerisch, sie wollen nur irgendwie überleben…Vielleicht solltest du den Raum verlassen Stiles, ich muss die Kugel entfernen und ich fürchte du würdest unmächtig werden und ich will euch nicht beide verätzten.“  
„Okay.“, meinte Stiles.  
Er wollte sich im Bad verkriechen als der Schwarzhaarige wieder zu Wort meldete: „Nein, er bleibt hier.“  
„De…“  
„STILES!“, schrie Derek dazwischen.  
„Ich meine A-alpha, ich denke das ist keine gute Idee.“  
„Sieh nicht hin, du bleibst hier.“  
„Hab ihr zu ende diskutiert? Ich würde die Kugel gern entfernen.“  
Stiles wollte den Schwarzhaarigen schon bitten gehen zu dürfen aber dann würde ihn etwas klar, der große böse Alpha der immer ein Maske aus Stein trug hatte Angst. Der Braunhaarige nickte Deaton zu und legte sich neben Derek ins Bett und an seine rechte Hand.  
Der Schwarzhaarige blickte zu Seit direkt zu Stiles, er könnte nicht fassen das der Teenager ihn gerade die Hand hielt. Das letzte Mal als das jemand gemacht hatte als ihn eine Kugel entferne würde, war er 13 und damals war das seine Schwester. Aber es war schön, wieder jemanden, der das tut.  
„Gut, ich fang an.“, meinte Deaton und schon spürte er den Schmerz, am liebsten wollte Derek schrei aber das könnte er nicht, draußen stand ein paar von seinen Leuten und wenn die das hörten würde sie ihn für schwach halten. Deswegen biss er sich auf die Lippe und drückte Stiles Hand.  
Ein schmerzvolles Stöhnen, konnte er aber nicht zurückhalten als die Kugel aus des Arm geholt würde.  
„Aua…Du brichst mir die Hand.“, nörgelte der Braunhaarige.  
Derek lockerte den Griff etwas, konnte sich aber ein Kommentar nicht verweigern: „Du Armer, ist ja nicht so als würde mir ein Kugel entfern werden.“  
„Okay es tut mir leid. Gott…wie stark bist du? Du könntest Wände einschlagen.“  
„Ich versuche mich zu konzentrieren.“, meinte Deaton sichtlich genervt.  
„Wie lang…“, Stiles hatte denn Fehler gemacht hin zu sehen: „Mir wird schlecht.“  
Schon war er verschwunden.  
„Der Junge ist wirklich zimperlich.“, sagte der Schwarzhaarige wärend er Stiles nach sah, der ins Bad gelaufen war.  
„Sie scheinen hin zu mögen.“, sagte Deaton. (Da ihn ein Gespräch in der er beteilig war anscheint nicht ablenkte.)  
Derek schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, nur ein neues Spielzeug.“  
„Natürlich, der Alpha würde doch nie etwas entfinden.“, verdrehte der Arzt die Augen und setzte den letzten Stich machte.  
„Okay fertig, sie sollten sich ein paar Tage ausruhen, meinetwegen von dem ‚Spielzeug‘ pflegen lassen. Ich komm wieder wenn ich die Nähte zieh muss. Wenn sie Schmerzen haben, naja sie können sich selbst was besorgen.“  
„Okay mach ich.“, sagte Derek nur, kein Wort des Dankes, warum auch? Er war der Alpha, der bedankte sich nicht.  
„Also sein sie nett zur ihren Spielzeug.“, meinte der Arzt noch bevor er ging.  
Derek schloss die kurz die Augen, er hatte ziemlich große Schmerzen, doch er dürfe sie sich nicht anmerken lassen. Er öffnete die Augen und warte ein paar Minuten, er wollte noch ein bisschen Ruhe, dann schrie er: „Stiles! Deaton ist fertig! Du kannst wieder rein kommen!“  
Der Teenager ging langsam aus dem Bad und sah sich kurz um, da ging er ein paar Schritte und setze sich schließlich an den Kuchentisch.  
„Warum kommst du nicht her? Die Wunde ist verbunden du kannst nichts sehen.“  
„Nein ich muss noch die Küche aufräumen. Wenn es dir nichts aufmacht, koche ich heute nicht, mir ist viel zu schlecht.“  
„Du räumst nicht auf du sitzt in der Küche.“  
Stiles stand auf und ging zu Arbeitsblatte: „Jetzt nicht mehr.“  
Als er fertig war, blieb der Teenager noch eine Weile in der Küche stehen, ging aber zum Bett, blieb aber vor den Bett stehen.  
„Ich bin müde, komm ins Bett ober bleib da stehen, ich warte nicht.“  
„Und da ist sie wieder.“  
„Ist was?“  
„Deine Maske aus Stein.“  
„Ich trage keine Maske.“  
„Doch tust du, du willst keine Gefühle zeigen, weil du der Alpha bist und der ist ein härter Mann, der Kugel weg steckt ohne ein Miene zu verziehen und jeden umbringen kann.“  
„Vielleicht bin ich auch ein Psychopath.“  
„Das glaube ich nicht, du hast mir schon mal dein wahres Gesicht gezeigt.“  
„Es hätte gespielt sein können.“  
„Niemand spielt so gut.“  
„Was kümmert es dich?“  
„Ganz einfach…“, der Teenager spotte, schloss die Augen und Atmete Tief durch: „Ich weiß das ich meinen Dad nicht wieder sehen werde, das ich bis zu Rest meines Lebens, egal wie lang das ist, hier sein werde. Und ich in diesen Rest lieber für Derek, Hausfrau spielen und nicht für einen big bad Wolf.“  
Der Schwarzhaarige lachte.  
„Was ist daran so Witzig?“, fragte der Teenager verwirrt.  
„Big bad Wolf, weißt du wie du vom meinen Leuten genannt wirkst?“  
„Nein sag jetzt nicht…“  
„Doch littel red reding Hood.“  
Stiles fing auch an zu lachen: „So gefällst du mir besser.“  
„Okay, ich werde versuchen. Mehr kann ich nicht versprechen. Ich bin’s gewohnt der big bad Wolf zu sein.“  
„Das reicht mir auch.“  
„Gut kommst du ins Bett?“  
„Ja.“, Stiles legte sich ins Bett nahe am Rand mit den Rücken zu den Älteren.“  
„Komm doch näher, wenn du willst.“, versuchte der Schwarzhaarige es wie einen vorschlang klingen zu lassen, obwohl er es den Teenager lieber befehlen würde.  
Stiles biss sich kurz auf die Unterlippe: „Okay.“ Langsam rutschte er näher an Derek und schließlich legte sich fast schon unbequwäm gerade direkt neben den Anderen, sie beruhten sich schon fast.  
Der Schwarzhaarige grinste darüber, wie peinlich das Stiles war obwohl er doch noch nicht einmal vor einer Stunde noch näher bei ihn war und seine Hand gehalten hatte.  
„Derek?“, fragte Stiles nach einer Zeit stille.  
„Ja?“  
„Die Leute hier haben doch Angst vor dir?“  
„Ja.“  
„Gut, da sagst du ihnen das sie mich nicht mehr littel red reding Hood nennen sollen.“  
Wieder entführt den Schwarzhaarigen ein Lachen: „Ich wird sehen was ich tun kann und jetzt schlaf.“


	5. neugier

Stiles wachte am nächsten Tag als erster auf, was eher ungewöhnlich war, die letzten Tage war es so das davon geweckt würde das Derek aufstand. Er sah zu der schlafenden Person neben sich, sein Gesicht war zu Stiles gedreht was logisch war angesichts der Tatsache das sein andere Arm verletzt war. Er war immer noch leicht blass aber er sich entspannt zu seinen, langsam hebte und segnte sich seine Brust, er schien einrn erholsamen Schlaf zu haben. Aus irgend einen Grund erleichterte das den Teenager, er wollte nicht das es Derek schlecht ging. Er schüttelte den Kopf als ihm der Gedanke kam. Als Entführungsopfer dachte man sowas nicht über naja den Mann der einen Entführt hatte.  
Langsam stand er auf wollte den Älteren auf keinen Fall wecken, er dacht das dieser sicher noch etwas schlaf bräuchte. Er ging in die Küche, er hatte unglaublich Hunger, normalerweise Frühstückte er nicht aber angesichts der Tatsache das er am gestrigen Abend nicht gegessen hatte schien Frühstück für ihn verlockend zu sein.  
Er durchforstete den ‚Kühlschrank‘ und entschied sich Rührei zu machen. Als er gerade die 2 Eier in die Pfannen schlug würde Derek wach. Zuerst beobachte der Ältere ihn eine Zeit. Wie Stiles da stand nur in ein T-shirt und Boxershorts und Frühstuck kochte. Irgendwie süß.  
„Morgen.“, meldete er sich nach einiger Minuten zu Wort.  
Der Teenager zuckt kaum merklich zusammen, Derek hatte ihn erschreckt: „Morgen, willst du auch Frühstück?“  
„Gern.“, meinte der Schwarzhaarige bevor er sich aufsetze.  
Er war schon fast draußen als Stiles sich wieder meldete: „Bleib liegen, ich brings dir.“  
„Ich bekomm Frühstück im Bett?“, frage Derek belustigt.  
Stiles verdrehte die Augen, schnappte sich die beiden Teller und ging zum Bett: „Du bist verletzt, da gibt es eine Ausnahme.  
„Du klingst wie eine Mutter. Außerdem bin ich am Arm verletzt ich kann mich durchaus bewegen.“  
„Ich glaube mir fehlt ein X-Chromosom um eine Mutter zu sein und wenn dann wäre ich eine gute Mutter. Deaton hat sicher gesagt das du dich ausruhen sollst, deswegen bleibst du auch in Bett.“, antworte Stiles sehr von sich überzeugt und drückte den Älteren de Teller in die Hand: „Futtern werd ich dich nicht.“  
„Schade.“, kommentierte Derek und aß den ersten bissen: „Danke.“  
Stiles war erstaunt noch nie hatte sich der Ältere bei ihn bedanke, grinsten setze er sich auf die Bettkante: „Gern geschehen.“  
Eine Weile war es still, sie aßen nur bis sich natürlich der Teenager wieder zu Wort meldete: „Wer hat dich eigentlich angeschossen? Die Polizei?“  
„Die Polizei weiß nicht wer ich bin, das dürftest du als Sohn des Sheriff doch wissen.“, meinte der Älter schlagfertig.  
„Ja aber wer war es?“  
„Es gibt mehr Leute die Drogen Verkaufen, einer von denen war Anschein wütend das wir mehr Umsatz machen.“, gab Derek logisch zurück.  
„Das heißt eine gegnerische Gang. Welche?“, wurde Stiles langsam neugierig.  
„Warum fragst du sowas?“, fragte der Schwarzhaarige zurück.  
„Ich bin unglaublich neugrerig, ich löchere auch meinen Dad die ganze Zeit mit fragen.“, erzählte der Teenager wie selbstverständlich von seinen Vater.  
„Hat dir dein Vater etwas verraten?“, fragte Derek obwohl er die Antwort schon kannte.  
„Nein, vielleicht tust du es ja.“, grinste Stiles.  
„Vielleicht tut ich es nicht.“  
„Ach komm schon Derek, biiitte“, Flehte er den Schwarzhaarigen an.  
„Na schon.“, seufzte der Ältere.  
„Wirklich?“, fragte Stiles überrascht.  
Der Schwarzhaarige zuckte mit den Schulter: „Wenn sollst du es den erzählen?“  
„Guter Punkt, los sag schon.“, lachte der Teenager triumphierend.  
„Red Eyes.“, meinte Derek knapp.  
„Red Eyes?“, wiederholte Stiles den Namen nochmal.  
„Ja ich weiß nicht wer von ihnen aber einer.“  
„Woher weißt dass es einer von hinein war?“, fragte der Braunhaarige sichtlich verwirrt.  
„Ich kenn die Handschrift ihres Anführers, er will mir Angst einjagen, er will das ich sehe wozu er fehig ist.“, erklärte er den Teenager.  
„Und hat er?“, fragte Stiles.  
„Was?“  
„Dir Angst eingejagt?“  
„Nein.“  
„War klar, big-bad-Wolf kenn keine Angst.“, meinte der Junger fast schon spöttisch.  
Bei jeden anderen würde Derek nickten aber Stiles war nun mal nicht jeder: „Um mir Angst einzujagen hätte er härtere Geschütze auffahren müssen.“  
Der Teenager lächelte über die Antwort. ‚Anscheint hatte der Alpha auf hin gehört‘, dachte er sich.  
Stiles trug die inzwischen leeren Teller zu Küche als es Klopfte. Er drehte sich fort zu Derek und warte was dieser tat. War das Deaton? Nein, der würde nicht gleich am nächsten Tag kommen das musste jemand anderer sein.  
„Herrein.“, meinte Derek schließlich und hatte bereits wieder die Alpha Maske auf.  
Ein Mann kam ins Zimmer, kurze braune Haare, Bart. Stiles erkannte ihn sofort das was der Creep aus den Keller, Peter wenn er sich nicht irrte.  
„Na, wie stehs Alpha?“, begrüßte dieser Derek.  
„Was willst du?“, gab er sehr freundlich zurück.  
„Ich wollte nur sehen, wie es um unseren tollen Anführe steht. Hallo, red riding hood.“, meinte Peter mit eindeutigen sarkastischen Unterton, bis auf das Letzt das hatte einen leicht Perversen Unterton.  
„H-Hi.“, begrüßte Stiles den Älteren und fühlte sich dabei mehr als unwohl. Diesen Mann fand er gleich von ersten Augenblick an Angsteinflößend. Sein Blick wenn er ihn ansah war so eindeutig und das brachte der Braunhaarige einer Panikattacke nahe.  
„Die Wahrheit.“, seufzte der Alpha.  
„Wir müssen ein paar Dinge besprechen, du weißt schon, geschäftlich.“, grinste der Ältere.  
„Ich glaub ich geh dann mal duschen.“, meinte Stiles, da er wusste das Derek ihn so oder so ins Bad geschickt hätte. Außerdem wollte er so schnell wie möglich von Peter weg.  
Als er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, atmete er schneller.  
„Alles ist okay, alles ist okay. Derek beschützt dich vor solch ekelhaften Creeps.“, flüsterte der Teenager zu sich selbst, wobei die Erkenntnis wes er gesagt hatte erst fünf Minuten später kam. Er kannte diesen Mann kaum und die meiste Zeit hatten sie kaum mit ihn geredet und wenn waren sie nicht gerade nett zu einander. Aber sie hatten doch diese Momente, wenn er Derek direkt in die schönen hellen grünen Augen sah. Sie könnte sich sicher verstehen, sie könnten sicher Freunde werden, vielleicht mehr.  
„Oh mein Gott.“, sofort sprang der Braunhaarige auf und stieg unter die Dusche, stellte sie auf kalt. Er war ein verdammtes Entführungsopfer und dachte darüber nach mit einen Mann intim zu werden der die Drogengeschäfte in der ganzen Stadt abwickelte. Er wurde verrückt, eindeutig. Das ist vielleicht normal, immerhin ist der Schwarzhaarige der einzige Mensch den er seit Tagen gesehen hatte. Vielleicht sollte er nicht darüber nachdenken, immerhin würde er den Rest seines Lebens hier bleiben und wenn er auch von den Mann ungebraucht werden konnte für den er momentan die meiste sympatie empfand. Es war so unglaublich kompliziert.  
Als er aus den Bad kam, war Peter zum Glück nicht mehr da. Zum großen Glück da er vor lauter Panik vergessen hatte sich Sachen zum wechseln mitzunehmen.  
Langsam ging er zum Schrank und bemerkte dabei dass Derek nur abwesend in die leere starrte.  
„Über was habt ihr geredet?“, fragte der Teenager neugierig.  
„Ach nur langweilige Dinge.“, winkte Derek ab.  
„Okay…“, meinte Stiles und wusste das, dass nicht Stimmte aber momentan war noch viel zu aufgewühlt um den Schwarzhaarige zu nerven.  
„Ich bin dann wieder mal kurz im Bad und ziehe mich um.“, erklärte Stiles mit den frischen Sachen in der Hand.  
„Was denn kannst du dich nicht vor mir umziehen?“, löste der Alpha sich aus seiner Starre.  
„Nein, ich meine ich könnte aber ich will nicht. Also bin ich dann wieder im Bad.“  
„Wieso? Ich zieh mich vor dir um.“, argumentierte der Ältere.  
„Ich würd auch nicht kucken und ich weiß das du es tun würdest, weil du es schon getan hast. Und auf eine Wiederholung bin ich nicht gerade scharf. Den das war ziemlich peinlich, nicht das ich mich wegen meines Körper schäme ich bin eigentlich zufrieden. Ich meine nicht jeder kann so einen Muskelbepackten Körper haben wie du.“, laberte der Braunhaarige vor sich hin.  
„Das heißt du hast gekuckt?“, riss es Derek aus dem Kontexts.  
„Ich ähm…ähm…“, damit hatte der Schwarzhaarige ihn schachmatt gesetzt.  
„Zieh dich endlich um.“, seufzte der Ältere.  
Stiles nickte nur peinlich beruh und vollkommen perplex. Wärend dem und nach dem umziehen ratterte sein Gehirn, er wollte unbedingt ein Gesprächsthemer finden das von den vorherigen ablegte. Schließlich hatte er eins gefunden: „Sag mal, hat hier jeder einen Spitznamen?“  
„Nun ja, ja.“  
„Und wie heißt der Kerl der vorher da war?“  
„Creep.“  
„Das ist nicht besonders Einfallsreich. Aber unglaublich passend.“, lachte Stiles.  
„Die meisten Namen sind nicht sonderlich kreativ.“  
„Naja beim mir wares sie doch kreativ. Ich meine wie komm man auf den „red riding hood“ Blödsinn?“  
„Naja erstens du hast einen roten Hoodie getragen als du zu uns kamst. Zweites du hast dich vom big bad wolf fangen lassen.“  
„Beides war aber vollkommen unbeabsichtigt aber was ist mit dir du hast mir zwar erzählt warum Alpha aber nicht in wie fern das zu dir passt?“  
„Manche Spitznamen, passen nicht zu der Person, manchmal geht es auch nur um Äußerlichkeiten.“  
„Und du sieh aus wie ein Alpha? Wie bestimmt man den ob einer Alpha-mäßig aussieht, entsteht sowas wenn man gerade auf ‚Wolf‘ ist?“  
„Nein, ich war nicht der erste Alpha und werde auch nicht der letzte sein.“  
„Das heißt das ‚Alpha‘ nur ein vererbbarer Titel ist. Wer war vor dir Alpha? Wer wird nach die Alpha sein? Und wie hießt du bevor du der Alpha würdest?“, Stiles war wieder in seinen Element.  
„Geht dich nichts an, geht dich nichts an und weißt du schon.“  
„Weiß ich schon? Was sol…Oh warte big bad wolf?“, Derek nickte. „Oh mein Gott, das passt wirklich perfekt zu dir. Manchmal seit ihr jung doch gut in Namen finden, aber trotzdem ich will nicht red reding hood sein, ich will lieber etwas cooles haben. Was, was gefährlich klingt und cool.“, meinte der Braunhaarige wärend er sich auf das Bett neben Derek in den Schneidersitz setze.  
„Ich glaub nicht dass das geht.“  
„Wieso man kann doch sicher irgendwie einen Antrag auf Namensänderungen hier machen. Außerdem wie gesagt du bist der Alpha die müssen tun was du sagst.“  
„Mmh, nein dafür passt red riding hood einfach zu gut.“, damit endet das Gespräch, wobei Stiles ihm noch ein paar Schimpfwörter an den Kopf schmiss und den restlichen Tag leicht schmollte.  
An den Tag passierte aber sonst auch nichts Spanendes. Sie unterhielten sich über normale Dinge, wie Lieblings Essen, Lieblings Farbe und Derek musste sich einen 2 Stunden Vortrag über Stiles Lieblings Superhelden anhören.  
Erst als Stiles leicht angekuschelt neben den Alpha schlief, hatte er wieder die Zeit über das nachzudenken was Peter ihn gesagt hatte.  
*Flashback*  
„Oh man der Kleine ist wirklich süß.“, meinte Peter als Stiles die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte.  
„Ich warne dich ein letztes Mal, Creep.“  
„Schon gut, schon gut alles was der Alpha will.“, meinte Peter sarkastisch.  
„Was willst du jetzt?“, man konnte die Ungeduld in Dereks Stimme hören.  
„Es geht um Red Eyes.“, erklärte sein Onkel knapp.  
„Was denn wollen sie mich jetzt umbringen und mich nicht nur warnen?“, fragte der Schwarzhaarige abfällig.  
„Sie wollen ein Treffen.“  
„Ein Treffen? Wieso? Haben sie eingesehen das Sie keine Chence gegen uns haben.“  
„Das weiß ich nicht, sie wollen eins. Wenn sie sich uns anschließen gibt es niemand der uns Aufhalten kann.“  
„Gibt es auch ohne sie nicht.“  
„Bescheiden wie eh und je.“, wieder strömte der Sarkasmus aus Peters Mund.  
Derek verdrehte die Augen: „Jedenfalls müssen wir uns bald Treffen, damit sie sehen das ich mir so eine kleine Schusswunde nicht antun kann.“  
„Ich hab mir schon gedacht das du das sag, deswegen ist es auch in 5 Tagen, das sollte reichen um wieder fit zu werden.“, Peter war zwar ein Arsch und Neidisch auf Derek Stellung aber ein durch aus fehler Mitarbeiter, er wusste wie der Alpha meistersdachte und niemand war so gut im Druck ausüben und foltern wie er.  
„Was ist den Jungen?“, fragte Creep plötzlich.  
„Was soll mit ihm sein?“, stellte der Schwarzhaarige die Gegenfrage.  
„Stell dich nicht dumm, du solltest ihn mitnehmen. Ihr Anführer hat auch ein neues Blondchen, wie ich gehört habe.“  
„Ich wer darüber nachdenken und jetzt verschwinde.“, befahl der Alpha.  
„Jawohl.“, wieder der sarkastische Unterton.  
*Flashback ende*  
Jetzt dachte er darüber nach. Er wusste nicht ob er Stiles so weit vertrauen konnte um ihn mit nach draußen zu nehmen. Der Teenager könnte er versuchen wegzulaufen und würde er nur einen Falschen Schritt machen würde ihn jemand erschießen. Das wäre schaden, immerhin hatte er den Kleineren noch nicht lange. Und wie er da lag mit leicht geöffneten Mund, an seinen rechten Arm gekuschelt, dachte er, er könnte ihn für immer behalten. Derek schüttelt schnell den Kopf, so etwas zu denken war falsch. Hier hielt keine Beziehung ewig, er selbst hatte auch nie seinen Vater kennen gelernt, jeder hier starb vor seiner Zeit. Deswegen er sich auch nie auf etwas Ernstes eingelassen. Denn einer würde verletzt werden und das war vermutlich Stiles. Und das er sich mit ihn Zeit lies hieß überhaupt nichts, nur das der Junge etwas hatte, über das er noch nicht nachgedacht hat.  
Aber das war gerade auch nicht wichtig. Wichtig war das er es in erhalt von 5 Tagen schaff, mit Stiles aus dem Zimmer zu gehen ohne das er Erschossen wird.


	6. kiss

Es war 3 Tage her seit Derek angeschossen wurde und während dieser Zeit hatte er sich kaum bewegt. Langsam kam sich der Alpha doch etwas unnütz vor, da er den ganzen Tag Stiles nur beim Kochen und bei seiner Pflege zusah. Irgendwie fand er es schön, erinnerte ihn an die Zeit wo er noch nicht der Alpha war, wo er noch Zeit für sich hatte und manchmal seinen Gefühlen Freilauf lassen könnte.  
Doch diese Tage waren gezählt das wusste er, in 3 Tagen würde er den Anführer der Red Eyes treffen und Stiles sollte mitkommen, das erforderte Training.  
Trotzdem drückte er sich noch den halben Tag davor bis er Stiles schließlich nach Mittagessen darauf ansprach. Der Teenager stand gerade bei der Spule und machte den Abwasch, Derek sah bei Tisch und beobachte ihn dabei (er hatte es entzwischen geschaft die Erlaubnis von Stiles zum aufstehen zu bekommen).  
„Ich könnte frische Luft gebrauchen, willst du mitkommen?“, fragte der Schwarzhaarige, wie nebensächlich als wäre es nichts besonders.  
Wobei Stiles die Besonderheit dieser Worte durchaus bemerkte und ein Teller fast fallen ließ: „N-Nach draußen?“  
„Ja, hab ich doch gerade gesagt.“  
„Bis du sicher das, dass geht. Ich meine wegen deiner Verletzung.“, Der Teenager war sich unsicher ob er überhaupt aus dem Zimmer wollte, klar er würde gern mal wieder die Sonne sehen aber wenn er an die Zwillinge dachte die vor der Tür standen und den Creep, zog er es vor mit Derek alleine zu bleiben, auch wenn er das nie zugeben würde.  
„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, ich kann laufen.“, seufzte der Schwarzhaarige.  
„Ja aber du bist doch noch geschwächt.“  
„Ich bin hier von meinen Leuten umgeben. Wir geh nur kurz vor die Tür.“, Derek stand bei den Worten auf: „Komm jetzt.“  
„Ich muss doch noch den Abwasch fertig machen, geh ohne mich. Wenn du Gesellschaft braucht nimm doch einen deiner „Mitarbeiter“ mit.“  
„Stiles komm jetzt.“, wiederholte der Alpha einfach diesmal mit einer feste Stimme.  
Stiles nickte letztendlich und ging mit Derek zur Tür. Beiden Atmeten tief, bevor sie aus den Zimmer traten legte der Ältere seine gesunden Arm über die Schulter des anderen zog ihn Neher an sich. Er wollte auf Nummer sicher gehen, den Teenager auf keinen Fall aus den Augen lassen, etwas zögernd öffnete er nun endlich die Tür.  
Das Gesicht des Teenager war inzwischen knall rot angelaufen, der Körperkontakt war immer noch etwas Peinliches für ihn. Es war ihn nicht unangenehmen von Derek berührt zu werden, eher das Gegenteil. Sofort hörte er auf darüber nachzudenken.  
Alles um sie herum war still, zwar waren sie von ein paar von Dereks „Mitarbeitern“ vorbei gegangen aber diese hörten sofort auf zu sprechen wenn sie den Alpha sahen. Stiles war erstaunt dass auch wirklich jeder der Männer und Frauen Angst hatte.  
Sie gingen die Treppe hinunter, dabei dachte Stiles unweigerlich daran wie er von den Älteren ins Zimmer gebracht würde. Doch sie gingen, Gott sei Dank, von der Kellertür vorbei, bis sie letztendlich vor einer großen Tür standen, vor der wieder ein grimmig aussehenden Typ stand, Wachen hatten sie mehr als reichlich. Der Schwarzhaarige öffnete die Tür und ehe Stiles sich versah standen sie draußen.  
Es war kalt draußen, Stiles trug nur ein Shirt und eine Jeans aber Derek hatte seine Arm immer noch nicht von seiner Schultern genommen, weswegen er als Wärme Quelle diente. Die Sonne schien nicht, eher das komplette Gegenteil es war mitten in der Nacht und er könnte die Sterne sehen. Der Teenager war unglaublich verwirrt, sein gesamter wach und schlaf rukmus war umgedreht worden, ohne das er es bemerkte. Trotzdem war es schön draußen zu sein, auch wenn sie sich nur ein paar Schritte von dem Gebäude entfernten, in dem er fast ein Monat eingesperrt war fang er es schön den Wind zu spüren. Stiles sah sich um, er hatte das Gefühl mitten im Nirgendwo zu stehen. Er sah nichts außer Asphalt und ein paar wenige Autos, alles war wäre Menschleer, Stiles wurde es nicht überraschen wenn bald ein Zombie um die Ecke käme. Für einen Augenblick schloss der Teenager seine Augen und genoss nur die frische Luft, doch dann wandte er seinen Blick wieder zu Derek, der einfach nur mit ein starren Blick in die ferne schaute, so kam es Stiles zumindestens vor, in Wirklichkeit beobachtete er ihn aus den Augenwinkel.  
„Warum?“, fragte der Braunhaarige nach einer Weile.  
„Warum was?“, kam die Gegenfrage.  
„Warum hast du mich mit nach draußen genommen?“  
„Ich wollte nicht alleine gehen.“, meinte der Älter knapp.  
„Du lügst.“, sagte Stiles zurück.  
Dereks Augen weiteten sich leicht vor Schock, noch nie hatte jemand gemerkt das er lügt: „Wie kommst du auf die Idee?“  
„Du wirst immer emotionslos wenn du das tust.“, erklärte der Teenager  
Der Ältere schnaufte verächtlich: „Du denkst ich bin so leicht zu durchschauen?“  
Stiles sah zu ihn hoch, direkt in Dereks Augen. Sofort war der Ältere fasziniert er hatte die Karamellfarben Augen des anderen bis jetzt noch nie in diesem Licht gesehen, sie wirkten haselnussbraun doch er sah immer noch den hell Schimmer, atemberaubend: „Ja.“  
Der Teenager lächelte als er merkten wir verblüfft Derek wirkte, er hatte es geschaft den Älteren genauso aus dem Konzept zu bringen wie er es bei ihm konnte.  
„Gehen wir wieder Rein.“, meinte der Schwarzhaarige nachdem er sich wieder gefangen hatte.  
Nickend folgte er Derek wieder Rein, wobei folgen das falsche Wort war, da der Arm des anderen wieder um seine Schulter lag.  
***  
Sie waren schnell wieder im Zimmer angekommen und Stiles schickte ihn auch sofort wieder ins Bett. Es war fast schon lächerlich, wie fürsorglich das kleine Entführungsopfer war. Der Teenager findet sichtlich fröhlich über den Sieg über Derek, so wie er es nannte, fing Stiles wieder an zu Spülen und zu Reden. Zwar fand der Ältere den Redefluss des Braunhaarigen süß, dennoch hinderte er ihn am Nachdenken. In letzter Zeit konnte er nur nachdenken wenn Stiles schlief, was auch schwer war denn das schlafen hinter den Teenager natürlich nicht am Süß sein. Eher das Gegenteil, in letzter Zeit hatte der Kleinere die Angewohnheit sich an Derek zu Kuschel, jede Nacht wurde es immer näher. In der letzten Nacht lag Stiles völlig engeniert auf seiner Brust und schlief. Natürlich verfolg diese Ungenierheit am nächsten Tag, da er da bemerkte, dass mit den big bad Wolf gekuschelt hatte und ein roter Schimmer legte sich auf seine Wangen. Niedlich aber ein völlige Ablenkung, manchmal vergaß er sogar wichtige Dinge wenn er Stiles am nächsten Morgen sah, etwas was in seinem Geschäft verehrend sein konnte. Grundsätzlich stieß er auf Schwierigkeiten was den Braunhaarigen anging, da er sich wegen seiner Verletzung ausruhen musste war es schwierig seine Geschäfte durchzuführen. Nur Peter durfte in das Zimmer (zu Leid wesen von ihn und Stiles), da es besser war das der Jüngerer nicht wüsste wer alles insoliert war. Natürlich hatte der Jüngerer keine Chane irgendjemanden etwas zu erzählen und er wüsste auch schon mehr als er eigentlich wiesen sollte aber solange er nicht wüsste ob der Jüngere versuchte abzuhauen, wenn er hin mehr Freiheiten gewehrte, wurde er misstrauisch bleiben müssen.  
Am nächsten Tag gingen die beiden wieder aus den Zimmer, wieder hatte Derek seinen Arm um Stiles gelegt um ihn an der kurzen Leine zu halten, aber auch um den anderen ganz deutlich zu signalisieren das red reding hood alleine ihm gehörte. Am diesen Tag, ging er mit den Kleineren zwar wieder nur nach draußen ging aber dieses Mal kleinen Umwege. Diese führte sie an mehr seiner Leute vorbei, Stiles konnte sehen wie viel Respekt alle vor den Alpha hatten, es kam in ihn der Wünsch auf sich über Derek lustig zu machen aber natürlich war er klug genug es nicht zu tun. Er wusste das die Männer und Frauen nicht zögern würden ihn umzubringen denn ihren Alpha zu beleidingen war sicher, so wie sich die Menschen hier verhielten, eine Todsünde.  
Das Verhalten von Stiles erstaunte den Schwarzhaarigen etwas, zwar wusste er das der Junge nicht dumm war aber er wusste auch das Stiles neugierig war und blabberte wenn er nervös wurde. Doch er war komplett ruhig, klar merkte er das der Jüngere angespannt war und nicht richtig wusste was er zu tun hatte aber in dem er das tat, tat er genau das war er als Eigentum des Alphas zu tun hatte. Natürlich hatte Derek schon gestern bemerkt das der Braunhaarige diesbezüglich schnell begriff aber heute viel es ihm mehr auf und da er nicht mal eine Frage stellte wenn sie vermeintlich alleine waren, er wusste nicht warum Stiles von den einen Tag auf den anderen besser erzogen wirkte aber das war auch nebensächlich, in Anbetracht der Tatsache das er nur mehr einen Tag Zeit hatte Stiles auf das Treffen mit red Eyes vorzubereiten.  
Dabei war der Grund warum Stiles so viel stiller war als sonst auf der Hand, das Verhalten der anderen färbte auf ihn ab, zwar war der Teenager nie wirklich der Fan von Gruppendenken aber hier schien es ihm angebracht zu sein. Das lag wohl an der Aussage die Derek vor einigen Tagen gemacht hatte, er wollte leben, aus irgendeinen Grund trieb ihn ein Überlebenswille an, den er sich nicht erklären könnte. Es war ihm klar dass sein altes Leben bei seinem Vater vorbei war aber dennoch wollte er leben. Vielleicht hatte er sich an das Leben das er hier führte nicht nur gewohnt, sondern auch Gefallen gefunden. Dieser Gedanken wollte Stiles sofort wieder loswerden wie viele Gedanken die er in den letzten Tagen hatte aber natürlich könnte er nicht.  
Das ihr kleiner Spaziergang ohne Zwischenfälle lief war nur ein Wunschtraum von Derek. Den natürlich musste der einzige Mensch der sich nicht Respektvoll gegenüber den Alpha verhielt, auf sie zukommen.  
„Alpha.“, begrüßte Peter ihn mit seinen üblich leicht herablassen Tonfall. „Es gibt ein paar neue Dinge die besprochen werden müssen.“  
„Was wichtig ist entscheide immer noch ich.“, meinte Derek kalt, sein Onkel passte ihm gerade gar nicht in den Kram und das dürfte er ruhig merken.  
„Gut dann musst du beschließen ob die Sachen wichtig sind.“  
Am liebsten hätte er Peter geschlagen aber wenn es wirklich wichtig war musste er nun mal anhören: „Ich bring red reding hood noch schnell ins Zimmer.“  
„Natürlich. Bring dein Schosshundchen wieder ihn seinen Käfig. Ich hoffe deine kleine Trainigseinheiten helfen, wir wollen ja dass er brav Männchen machen kann.“, Creep streckte die Hand aus und berührte Stiles Wange leicht, der sofort Näher an den Schwarzhaarigen zuckte. Stiles war verwirrt über die Worte des Älteren aber der Ekel vor der Berührung lenkte ihn ab.  
Sofort schlug Derek die Hand des anderen weg: „Nicht anfassen.“  
Hätte der Alpha auf den anderen eingestochen wäre wohl auf des selbe rausgekommen aber Stiles war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob die Drohung nicht doch schlimmer war.  
„Keine Sorge niemand nimmt dir dein Spielzeug weg.“, hörte er Peter noch sagen als sie weg gingen. Stiles sah zu Derek hoch, der grade deutlich angespannt und wütend wirkte.  
***  
Als sie im Zimmer angekommen waren war traute sich Stiles den Älteren anzusprechen: „Derek.“  
„Ich komme gleich wieder. Ich rede noch schnell mit Creep.“, meinte der Schwarzhaarige.  
„Warte, vielleicht solltest du später mit ihm reden und dich zuerst etwas ausruhen. Ich meine wie wichtig kann das schon sein wenn der Kerl blöde Witze macht. Der Arsch kann doch w…“, Derek fand das geblabber von Stiles wie immer süß aber die Arbeit war nun mal wichtiger, leider. Deswegen drückte er seine Lippen auf die des Jüngeren und sofort war es still. Einer schönen Stille, fast so schön wie die warmen weichen Lippen des Braunhaarigen. Er legte seine rechte Hand auf Stiles Wange initiierte den Küss.  
Der Teenager stand mit weit öffnen Augen da, für einen Augenblick war er geschockt. Doch als dieser verflagen war fing er an es zu genießen, langsam schloss er seine Augen und legte seine Hände auf die Burst des Älteren. Doch kaum fing er an es zu genießen war der Kuss auch schon wieder vorbei.  
„Ich bin gleich wieder da, Stiles.“  
„O-okay.“, stottere der Teenager verwirrt und da war der Schwarzhaarige auch schon verschwunden.  
Er wüsste nicht wie lange er noch an derselben Stelle stand bis er sich schließlich wieder bewegte, es könnte 1 Minute aber auch 1 Stunde gewesen sein, sein Kopf war völlig leer , er konnte keine klaren Gedanken fassen.  
Erst als am Bett angekommen war fing sein Gehirn wieder an zu arbeiten: „Mich hat gerade ein Mann geküsst.“, es arbeitere nicht gerade auf Höchstleistung.  
Das war das erste Mal, dass er einen Mann geküsst hatte oder eher geküsst würde, zuvor hatte er erst ein Mädchen geküsst, das war in der Grundschule und dauerte ca. 2 Sekunden und dann hatte sie ihn auf die Nase geschlagen und gesagt das er doof sei. Mit den was er gerade mit Derek erlebt hatte war wohl kaum zu vergleichen, denn er war ein männlicher Mann, mit Muskeln, Bart und allem. Seine Lippen waren warm und weich, er spürte den Bart an seiner Haut, er kratzte leicht aber es war trotzdem angenehm. Auch wenn der Kuss vielleicht nur 6 Sekunden länger gebrauch hatte als der in der Grundschule, hatte er ein völlig anders Gefühl dabei gehabt, viel besser.  
Bevor er Begriff was er gerade gedacht hatte kam auch schon Derek wieder.


	7. outfit

John stand in seinen Büro, starrte unaufhörlich auf die Tafel die er dort aufgebaut hatte, überall waren Bilder, Berichte aber vor allem rote Fäden. Er hielt sich an seinen Schreibtisch fest, Grund dafür war der leere falsche Whisky die in seiner Schreibtischschublade lag. Der Sheriff war wütend keine neuen Information, egal wen er befragte niemand wüsste etwas und die, die etwas wissen könnten verschwanden bevor sie nur die Chance hatte sie fest zu nehmen. Er hasste, hasste es.  
Mit einem Ruck lagen sämtliche Dinge die auf seine Schreibtisch lagen auf dem Boden. Nie konnte helfen, langsam aber sicher hatte er das Gefühl das niemand helfen wollte, sein Sohn war alles was er noch hatte und war verschwunden, vermutlich entführt von dem Pack. Aber alle arbeiten nur ganz normal weiter, gingen nach ihrer Schicht einfach Nachhause niemand blieb länger obwohl sie ihn doch alle kannten, seinen kleinen Jungen.  
Ein klopfen riss ihn aus seinen selbstmörderischen Gedanken.  
„Was ist?!“, in seiner Stimme hörte man die Wut und den Alkohol.  
Ein junger Deputy öffnete die Tür: „Verzeihen sie die stören Sheriff.“  
„Jaja komm auf den Punkt. Sag mir ob du neue Informationen hast.  
„Eine gewisse Mellissa McCall hat angerufen. Ihr Sohn…“

***  
In Stiles Kopf herrscht absolute Verwirrung, er hatte die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen, lag einfach nur stumm neben Derek, der ein Arm um ihn gelegt hatte. Er hatte auch, seit der Ältere zurück gekommen war, kein Wort mehr mit ihm gewechselt, was an ein wunder grenzt. Der Braunhaarige fing an den Mann neben ihm anzustarren, die Frage die ihm auf der Zunge brannte wiederholte er immer wieder ihm Gedanken: „Warum hast du mich geküsst, Derek?“  
Wobei Stiles nicht dumm war, er wusste warum er wirklich hier war. Der Alpha hatte ihn nicht hierher gebracht weil er jemand brauch der ihn den Haushalt machte, und dazu als Kuscheltier missbrauchen könnte brauchte. Auch wusste er das der Spitzname nicht nur davon kam das ihn alle hier für ein kleines Mädchen hielten, er hatte gehört was Derek damals zu Deaton gesagt hat.  
‚Er ist nur ein neues Spielzeug.‘  
Derek wollte ihn, wollte das er sich ihm hingab, ihn besitzen, ihn verschlingen, schlicht und einfach er wollte Sex mit ihm.  
Trotzdem hatte Stiles diesen Hoffnungsschimmer gehabt und auch manchmal vergessen, oder eher verdrängt, was er war. Derek war nett zu ihm, vor allem in letzter Zeit und redet nie mit ihm über sein offenkundiges Interesse, gelegentlich fühlte sich der Jüngere so als würde er mit einem Freund zusammen wohnen und vergaß einfach alles. Er mochte den Alpha, wobei ihm alleine die Aussage Angst machte, und seinem Dad wahrscheinlich einen Herzinfarkt brachte, es war nun mal so.  
Die Fragen die Stiles wohl eher stellen sollte waren wahrscheinlich: „Warum hast du mich erst jetzt geküsste? Warum bist du so nett zu mir?“, doch vor diesen hatte er noch mehr Angst  
„Genug gestarrt?“, hörte er plötzlich die Tiefe Stimme des Grünäugigen, der diese immer noch geschlossen hatten.  
„Woher…?“  
„Weißt ich das?“, vervollständigte er den Satz des Jüngeren: „Ich kann deinen Blick förmlich auf mir spüren.“  
„Klischee.“, meinte Stiles während er sich aufsetzte.  
„Was?“  
„Wir sind nicht in einer Liebeskomödie.“  
Derek lächelte kurz: „Wir müssen aufstehen.“  
"Müssen?", fragte Stiles verwirrt.  
Der Ältere seufzte und schloss für einen kurzen Moment nochmal seine Augen bevor er mit seiner Erklärung anfing: "Heute werde ich wieder meiner Arbeit nach gehen.", Stiles wollte etwas sagen doch der Andere ignorierte ihn einfach: "Es ist Zeit. Außerdem steht heute ein wichtiges Treffen mit Red Eye an."  
"Red Eye, die Typen die dir das angetan haben.", Stiles war geschockt, immerhin hatte er den Älteren praktisch gesund gepflägt und nun begab er sich wieder in Gefahr.  
"Es ist mein Job, Stiles.", meinte der Schwarzhaarige ernst und wartete darauf ein Nicken von dem Jüngeren zu sehen, das ihm signalisiert das er Verstand, dass Derek nun mal keine Wahl hatte und er sich oft in Gefahr begeben musste. Als er diese bekam sprach er weiter: "Du wirst mich begleiten.“  
Stiles starrte ihn an, seine schönen Karamell-Augen waren größer als sonst.  
Kurz drehten die smaragdgrünen des anderen kurz kreise bevor sie ihn wieder fixierten: "Du wirst ruhig sein und nur sprechen oder andere Dinge tun wenn ich es dir erlaube, hast das verstanden?"  
Der Jüngere löste sich aus seiner starrte und nickte, er könnte Dereks Alpha Manier immer noch nicht ausstehen.  
"Gut dann geh jetzt duschen ich gebe dir da deine Anziehsachen."  
Wieder kam nur ein unterwürfiges nickten von Stiles, der dieses offensichtlich zu hassen schien.  
Derek Gesichtszuge würden weicher, er hielt den Jünger kurz zurück bevor dieser Aufstehen konnte.  
"Was noch?", fragte Stiles missmutig.  
Der Schwarzhaarige drückte seine Lippen kurz auf die des Jüngeren der wieder vor Schreck zuckte doch diesmal ging er schneller darauf ein.  
Er endet das kurze vergnügen schnell: "Du schaffst das.", meinte er bevor er Stiles losließ.  
Als der Jüngere aufstand zitterten seine Knie leicht, und hoffte inständig das der Alpha dies nicht merkte als er ins Badezimmer verschwand.  
Derek grinste selbstgefällig vor sich hin bis er ein Klopfen hörte was dieses sofort wieder aus seine Gesicht wischte.  
Er ging zur Tür und als er sie öffnete sah er gleich das arrogante Lachen seine Onkels.  
"Ich bring dir die Sachen für red reding hood.", meinte Peter und trat ins Zimmer: "Und wo ist er, liegt er immer noch nackt in deine Bett?", fragte er neugierig und richtete seinen Blick Richtung Bett.  
"Er ist unter der Dusche, gib mir die Sachen und dann verschwinde."  
"Ganz ruhig, größer Alpha wo vor hast du Angst, das ich ihn dir unter der Nase weg schnappe? Das ich ihm besser gefalle? Wahrscheinlich denkt er schon längst an mich wenn du ihn fickst. Vielleicht sollte ich der kleinen Bitch ma..."  
Es reichte Derek, er schlug den Älteren mit voller kraft ins Gesicht.  
Peter wischte sich etwas Blut vom Mund: "Du musst ja wirklich Angst haben das es stimmt. Hier die Sachen.", er drückte den Alpha förmlich die Sachen in die Hand und verschwand sichtlich wütend auf den Zimmer.  
Als Stiles aus den Bade kam stand er nur mit einen Handtuch bekleidet in der Tür und starrte Derek, dessen Gesicht vor wütend verzogen war und seine Kleidung, die er krampfhaft in den Händen hielt, an.  
"Derek?", fragte er leicht verängstigt.  
Dieser reagierte sofort in dem er auf den Jüngeren zustürmte und die Sachen in seiner Hand auf dem Boden fallen ließ.  
Sofort als er bei ihn war drückte er seine Lippen auf die des anderen, hielt das Gesicht des Kleinen mit der recht Hand fest bei sich. Während seine linken hinab zu dem Po des Jüngeren wandert.  
Stiles stöhnte auf als sich eben diese in sein Hinterteil krallte. Dies nutze Derek natürlich um mit seiner Zunge in die Mundhöhle des Jüngeren vorzustoßen.  
Der Braunhaarige beteiligte sich eher passiv an den aggressiven Zungenspiel des anderen, einerseits weil er sich nicht erklären konnte was Derek plötzlich hatte andererseits weil er zu unerfahren war.  
Um Luft zu holen löste der Ältere seine Lippen kurz von den Jüngeren, er nutzte diese Pause um seine Hand auf die Wange des anderen zu legen: "Was ist denn los, Derek?"  
Die besorgte Stimme des Jüngeren sorgte dafür das er aus seiner blinden Wut wieder in die Realität kam und merkte wie albern er sich gerade benahm. Er ließ den Jüngeren aus seinem Griff: "Nichts, zieh dich an."  
"Okay.", meinte Stiles, er konnte seinen Besorgten Tonfall jedoch nicht unterdrücken. Er hob die Kleidung auf und verschwand wieder ins Bad, dieses mal schien Derek auch keine einwenden deswegen zu haben.  
Das erste was der Braunhaarige dort tat war nicht sich das anzuziehen sonder sich das Gesicht mit kalten Wasser zu waschen, er brauchte dringend Abkühlung nach den mehr als heißen Zungenküssen, als er in den Spiegel sah war sein Gesicht immer noch gerötet vor Lust. Er musste sich schnell beruhigen, er wollte wenn er aus dem Zimmer ging nicht wie ein hormongesteuerter Teenager wirken, obwohl er das Augenscheinlich war.  
Schnell wollte er sich anziehen und merkte dann auch erst, dass das Handtuch das er zuvor um seine Hüfte hatte fehlte. Sofort wurde sein Gesicht wieder Knallrot, so wie der Hoodie der bei den Sachen war, Stiles stutzte und sah sich das Kleidungsstück genauer an. Er war nicht nur von der Farbe anderes als die anderen Sachen, eine schwarze Lederhose und einen Hemd ohne Ärmel ebenfalls in schwarz, anderes, nein er kannte ihn, es war der Hoodie den er getragen hatte als er entführt würde. Stiles sah in lange an, er hatte das Gefühl als hätte er diesen seit einer halben Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen.  
Die Hose war unglaublich eng, jedenfalls was Stiles Verhältnisse angeht, auch das Hemd könnte für Stiles Verhältnisse eine Nummer größer seien, da es, wer wenn er sich auch nur ein bisschen nach oben regte, schon sein Bauch etwas entblößt. Er schloss die Knöpfe bis nach oben und schloss auch den Hoodie darüber, er war sich etwas zu unsicher für das Outfit.  
Bevor er aus den Bad ging, machte er noch seine Haare mit etwas von Dereks Haargel das er in dem Schrank hinter dem Spiegel aufbewahrte.  
Als er aus dem Bad kam, stockte ihn der Atmen, auch Derek hatte sich umgezogen, er trügen einen schwarzen Anzug mit gleichfarbigen Hemd ohne Krawatte.  
Als der Ältere ihn erblickte, bildete sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht.  
Stiles ging auf ihn zu und versuchte selbstbewusst zu wirken: "Was ist mein Anblick so lächerlich? Gefall ich dir nicht, wenn nicht solltest du dir schnell jemanden anderen suchen."  
Obwohl der Versuch gut wirkte merke der andere doch, dass er kaum merklich Schluckte und wirklich die Meinung des Älteren wissen wollte.  
"Du gefällst mir sehr gut.", er stellte sich vor Stiles. "Es sind nur 2 Sache.", er öfter den knallroten Hoodie, und öffnet die ersten 3 Knöpfe des Hemdes: "Jetzt bis du perfekt."  
Ein breites ehrliches vor Freude strahlendes Lächeln bildet sich auf Stiles Gesicht, den sich Derek nicht erwehren konnte: "Wollen wir?", fragte er noch während er seine rechte Hand auf Stiles Hüfte legte.  
"Ich bin bereit."


	8. meeting

Draußen ankommen stand auf der sonst so leeren Fläche, ein Auto und nicht irgendein Auto wie Stiles fand. Ein schwarzer 2012 Camaro mit getönten scheiben.  
"Wow...ich glaub in das Auto wäre ich vielleicht auch freiwillig gestiegen.", meinte der Jüngere während er sich dem Auto näherte: "Es ist aber nichts gegen Rossoc."  
"Rossoc?", fragte Derek während er den Anderen die Beifahrertür aufhielt.  
"Mein Auto, mein werter Gentleman.", erzählte er während er in Auto stieg: "Ein Jeep, Cj5"  
Derek schloss die Tür und ging um den Camaro herum um auch einzusteigen: "Oh der ist natürlich nicht mit dem hier zu vergleichen:", kommentierte er sarkastisch.  
"Ganz genau, meine ist um Welten besser.  
Der Schwarzhaarige ließ als Antwort lediglich den Motor heulen.  
Ohne auch nur eine Verkehrsregel zu beachten, was Stiles Interessant fand, er dachte eher das der Alpha unauffälliger unterwegs sein würde.  
Es dauerte nicht lange da drifteten sie schon fast in ein Parkhaus.  
Derek stieg als erstes aus und Stiles wartete darauf das seine Tür von den anderen geöffnet wurde, was auch gescharrt. Der Ältere reicht ihm auch die Hand und half ihm aus dem Camaro, was Stiles durchaus begrüße da er nicht wusste ob er es geschafft hätte in der ledernen Hose elegant aus dem Auto zu steigen.  
Das Parkhaus war bis auf ein weiteres Auto vollständig Leer.  
Zwei Gestalten kamen näher, ein Mann und eine Frau. Der Mann war groß, muskulös, zwar nicht so wie Derek aber dennoch, er trug unauffällige schwarze Kleidung, er hatte hellbraune Haare und trug eine Sonnenbrille, er führte auch einen Stock mit sich, Stiles war erstaunt anscheinen war der Mann Blind, ein Denver für Stiles Aufmachung. Neben ihm, die Frau, war gut Gebaut, sie trug Leopardenmuster Highheels, einen schwarzen Lederminirock, ein weißes Shirt mit ausschnitt und eine Lederjacke darüber, sie hatte lange gelockte blonde Haare und war stark geschminkt, alles in Allen fand Stiles, dass wenn man ihr das Wort 'Bitch' auf die Stirn geschrieben hätte, es wohl unauffälliger gewesen wäre.  
Als er sie sah wurde dem Braunhaarigen auch der einzige Grund klar warum er den Älteren überhaupt begleiten musste, er war ein Prestigeobjekt, er war hier um zu zeigen was Derek besaß und wie viel besser diese Dinge waren. Stiles war sich nicht sicher ob er dem gerecht werden konnte, hoffte aber das er nicht so billig wie die Blonde wirkte.  
"Alpha.", begrüßte der Ältere ihn.  
"Blind Man.", gab Derek zurück.  
"Ich hoffe, du bist nicht wütend wegen diesem Zwischenfall.", lächelte der Anführer von Red Eye falsch.  
"Welcher Zwischenfall...oh dieser ich Erinnere mich nicht an jeden Kratzer."  
"Kratzer? Ich habe euch 5 Tage lang nicht gesehen."  
"Ich war anderweitig beschäftigt.", meinte Derek und bewegte seine Hand von der Hüfte an seine Hinter und kneif in diesen, was Stiles laut Luft einziehen lies.  
"Ach ja...davon hab ich schon gehört, dein neues Spielzeuge, littel red reding hood. Ganz niedlich, wie alt ist er 14?"  
"I..", wollte Stiles anfangen doch ein wütender zucken von Dereks Augenbrauen hielt ihn davon ab.  
"Der Altersunterschied ist sicher niedriger als der zwischen dir und deiner Barbie."  
Stiles war erstaunt, er glaubte das er noch nie so viel Hass in einem Gespräch gespührt hatte, nicht mal in einem Streit zwischen ihm und Jackson.  
Der 'Blind Man' lachte falsch: "Wir sollten langsam gehen, ich denke an einem Tisch sind die Verhandlungen gemütlicher."  
Der Mann ging mit seiner Begleitung vor und kurz bevor sie ihm folgten hielt in Derek an und kam mit seinen Mund nahe an sein Ohr, was Stiles einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte: "Iss nicht was sie dir anbieten, trink nur dinge von den sie vorher getragen haben.", flüsterte er dem Jüngern zu.  
Stiles nickte und sie setzten sich in Bewegung.  
***  
John war überfordert und verzweifelte noch mehr als er es zuvor war, nicht nur sein Sohn war verschwunden, nun auch der beste Freund seines Jungen, er konnte nicht mehr. Er fühlte sich so als würde er durch ein Labyrinth gehen und nur in Sackgassen landen.  
"Sheriff.", hörte er wieder die Stimme von einen seinem Deputy.  
Er schloss kurz die Augen, wollte nicht noch mehr schlechte Nachrichten hören: "Was ist nun schon wieder geschehen."  
"Das FBI ist hier."  
Der Stillinski riss die Augen auf: "Was will das FBI ihr?"  
Bevor der Deputy antworten konnte war der Sheriff schon an ihm vorbei um die Agents zu begrüßen.  
Einen der beiden kannte der Sheriff bereits Rafeal McCall, der wohl letzte Agent den er sehen wollte, wobei er natürlich verstehen konnte, dass dieser auch nach seinem Sohn suchen wollte. Der Andere war etwas kleiner als Rafeal und war wohl auch etwas Älter, er hatte braune Haare einen Bart und blaue Augen.  
"Agent McCall, was verschafft mir die Ehre?", meinte John mit einem leicht sarkastischen Unterton.  
"Wir sind hier wegen eines Falls, dass ist mein Kollege Agent Chris Argentvon der Einheit für Organisiertes verbrechen."  
"Organisiertes verbrechen? Ich nehme an sie sind wegen dem 'Pack' hier?"  
"Wir verstehen ihre feinzähligkeit (ich finde keine richtige Schreibweise xD) aber wir verfolgen das Pack schon länger, wir wollen nur bei der Aufklärung dieses Falls helfen, ich denke das ist von ihrem Interesse, vor allem wenn man an ihren Sohn denkt.", erklärte Chris.  
Der Sheriff nickte zustimmend: "Also gut was haben sie für mich Agent Argent...Argent der Name sagt mir etwas."  
"Das liegt wohl an meiner Tochter Allison, sie geht hier zur Schule und half uns ein paar Dealer von dem Pack und Red Eye ausfindig zu machen, ich denke wir sollten mit dem Verhör beginnen."  
Obwohl John kein Fan vom FBI war, war er doch froh, dass sie hier waren, es war ein Hoffnungsschimmer, wenigsten etwas was ihm dabei helfen konnte seinen kleinen Jungen zu finden: "Gut fangen wir an."  
***  
Die Verhandlungen fanden in einer Art Restaurant, das wohl unter der Kontrolle von Red Eye stand, es war bis auf ihnen 4, einem Keller und einem Barmann vollkommen leer.  
Stiles verstand kaum etwas von dem Gespräch zwischen Derek und dem Blind Man, sie sprachen über Gebietsaufteilungen und Händler. Doch eins wusste er, Derek hatte eindeutig die Oberhand und die meiste Zeit konnte der Ältere nichts anders tun als kuschen.  
Die Blonde schien gelangweilt zu sein, sie spielt bereits während dem ganzen Gespräch mit ihren Haaren und zog sich gelegentlich ihren roten Lippenstift nach. Während dem Essen, von dem weder Stiles noch Derek etwas angerührt hatten, schien sie es noch auszuhalten, doch wollte sie anscheint weg.  
"Ich gehe zur Bar.", informierte sie ihren Begleiter, der nickte nur.  
"Begleite sie doch.", richtet Derek erstmals, seit sie im Restaurant angekommen waren, das Wort an ihn.  
Stiles kuschte, er hatte so oder so nicht wirklich den Ehrgeiz weiter neben den Älteren zu sitzen und hübsch auszusehen.  
Bei der Bar angekommen bestellt sich die Blondine gerade einen Vodka cranberry.  
"Willst du auch etwas?", richtete sie das Wort an ihn.  
Der Braunhaarige schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Bist du nicht Gesprächig oder hat dir der Alpha die Zunge rausgeschnitten?", fragte sie Neugier.  
Stiles fühlte sich leicht gekränkt, noch nie hatte ihn jemand ungesprächig genannt: "Ich kann reden."  
"Dacht ich mir, eine Zunge ist viel zu nützlich.", meinte sie ordinär. Als der Barkeeper den Drink vor ihr abstellte kramte sie etwas aus ihrer Tasche, Tabletten: "Willst du leicht von den welche?"  
"Nein, danke."  
"Na schön, mehr für mich.", sie nahm zwei und spülte sie mit den Wodka runter: "Das ist doch das praktische wenn man mit diesen Typen, schläft."  
"Du meinst er bezahlt dich mit Tabletten?"  
"Nein er brauch doch nicht zu zahlen, ich bekomme dafür etwas viel besseres."  
"Was meinst du damit?"  
"Wenn er bekommt was er will bekomme ich was ich will. Ist alles nur Manipulation.", sie legte einen Arm um ihn und flüsterte ihm zu: "Im Grunde genommen, gehört mir Red Eye und dir Pack, der den Anführer kontrolliert, kontrolliert sie alle, und wer könnte das besser als die Person die, die Beine um sie nachts schlingt.", Sie klopfte ihn: "Solange du tust was sie wollen, tun sie auch umgekehrt was du willst, ich meine stehst du überhaupt auf Männer?"  
Stiles überlegte einen Moment und antwortet Wahrheit gemäß: "Hast du den Alpha gesehen? Ich meine die Augen und diese Muskel, ich denke ihm zu widerstehen ist fast unmöglich."  
Die Blonde lächelte: "Du hast recht, er ist sehr attraktiv. Manche haben eben nicht soll viel Glück.", sie nahm noch einen Schluck von ihrem Drink und wirkte dabei leicht deprimiert.  
"Red reding hood.", hörte er die Stimme des Alpha und drehte sich sofort zu ihn: "Wir gehen."  
Stiles nickte und war sofort an seiner Seit, spürte wieder die Hand des Älteren an seiner Hüfte.  
Derek wirkte auf irgendeine Art mürrisch und komisch, fast schon so wie er gewirkt hatte als er aus dem Bad kam. Stiles fragte sich was los war, vor allem als sie im Auto ankamen und der Ältere dieses nicht startete.  
"Worüber habt ihr geredet?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige neugierig.  
"Ach du weißt schon, Mädchenkram.", meinte Stiles, denn er wollte nicht näher auf die Dinge eingehen und weil er sich heute wirklich wie ein Mädchen fühlte.  
"Sie war dir ziemlich nahe.", er blickte in die Karamellfarben Augen um zu sehen wie Stiles auf das reagieren würde.  
"Ja, ihr Atmen war furchtbar, ist wahrscheinlich ihre Art."  
Derek lächelte, die Eifersucht die er vor wenigen Minuten noch gespürt hatte war wieder wie verfolgen. Er beugte sich zu dem Jüngeren rüber um ihn wieder zu küssen und bevor er seine Lippen auf die des anderen legte, spürte er sie schon.  
Zwar wüsste Stiles nicht wirklich warum aber er wollte den Älteren unbedingt von sich aus küssen. Vielleicht lag es an dem was die Blonde zu ihm gesagt hatte, er wollte nicht nur das tun was Derek ihm sagte, er wollte es doch auch.  
Sie lösten sich viel zu schnell, zumindest von Stiles Seite aus aber dem Älteren ging es nicht anderes. Trotzdem mussten sie weg, Derek wollte so schnell wie möglich zurück, vor allem weil er es kaum noch schaffte Geduld zu beweise, er wollt den Jungen endlich.  
Doch natürlich konnte er nicht sofort mit Stiles ins Zimmer verschwinden, dar sobald sie angekommen waren einer seiner Laute auf ihn zu rannte.  
"Alpha.", meinte dieser: "Wir brauch dringen ihre Hilfe."  
Derek überlegte kurz was er tun sollte, wenn einer seiner Leute ihn als erstes ansprach war es meistens wirklich eine ernst Sache aber er hatte sein red reding hood bei sich, was ein Problem darstellte. Jedoch, als er in den Küss im Auto dachte, entschied er sich: "Gehe allein zur.", befahl er Stiles: "Ich komme so schnell wie möglich."  
Der Braunhaarige war erstaunt, nickte aber hastig und freute sich insgeheim über den Vertrauensbeweis. Derek war schnell verschwunden und er machte sich auf dem Weg ins Zimmer. Er lächelte, war glücklich bis er etwas hörte. Schreie, laute, nach Hilfe, zuerst versuchte er diese zu ignorieren bis: "Es tut mir leid!"  
Er drehte sich in die Richtung der Stimme, er kannte sie, nur zu gut. Sofort rannte er in Richtung dieser und hatte dabei das unglaubliche Glück das ihm niemand entgegen kam.  
Als er die Tür, von der die Schrei kämmen öffnete, sah er den blanken Horror. Sein bester Freund, Scott, blutete, sein Gesicht fast bis zur Unkenntlichkeit geschwollen und gerötet, an einen Stuhl gefesselt, vor ihm Peter, der unzählige Werkzeuge an ihm ausprobierte und ihn dabei aufs übelste beschimpfte, dauernd sagte das dies passierte wenn man den Alpha betrügte.  
"Oh Gott... Scott.", kam es Stiles über die Lippen während schon fast Tränen über seine Wangen liefen.  
Creep drehte sich, mit seinem wahnsinnigen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, zu ihm: "Na, hat sich red reding hood auf dem Weg zur Großmutter verlaufen?"  
Bei normalen Umständen hätte Stiles ein schnippisches Kommentar zurück geben oder die Augen verdreht aber dafür war der Schock zu groß.  
"Scott.", er wollte zu ihn gehen, ihm helfen, aber Peter legte eine Hand auf seine Brust um ihn zu stoppen.  
"Du solltest nicht hier sein, geh zurück, ich hab Arbeit zu erledigen.", meinte der Älter ernst und bedrohlich.  
"Bitte...Er ist mein bester Freund."  
Peter lachte: "Und du willst ihm helfen?"  
Stiles nickte hastig und sah den Anderen mit einen flehenden Blick an.  
Das Grinsen des Älteren würde breiter: "Na schön, Süßer.", er strich über die Wange des Teenagers, der natürlich weg zuckte: "Ich lass ihn, dafür will ich aber eine Gegenleistung."  
Er verzog das Gesicht, wollte schon nein sagen, doch dann sah er wieder ins Gesicht seines Freundes: "Lass mich noch kurz mit ihn reden."  
Glücklich über seinen Triumph gewährte er Stiles ein paar Sekunden und ging zu Seite.  
Schnell ging er auf seinen besten Freund zu und löste ihn die Fesseln: "Alles wird gut Scott, mach dir keine Sorgen."  
"Stiles.", der Schwarzhaarige Junge wirkte irgendwie abwesend, als würde er denken er wäre nicht real: "Es tut mir so leid, Stiles. Ich wollte das nicht...ich brauchte nur dränt..."  
"Was redest du da Scott?", fragte der Braunhaarige verwirrt.  
"Wegen mir bist du hier."


	9. flashback

Das Ticken der Uhr im Klassenzimmer hatte mittlerweile für Scott einen unerträgliche lautstärker angenommen. Sein Kopf dröhnte, seine Gliedmaßen fühlten sich taub an, sein gesamter Körper war von einem Schweißfilm überdeckt, ihm war schlecht und er hatte nur einen Gedanken 'Wolf'.  
Er hatte seit gestern Abend keines mehr und die Entzugserscheinungen würden immer schlimmer. Scott hatte eindeutig ein Problem, er brauchte dringen den nächsten Schuss, doch er könnte sich keinen Leisten, das konnte er schon seit zwei Monaten nicht. Isaac hatte ihm geholfen, hatte ihm 'Wolf' in voraus geben, natürlich hatten sich dadurch Schulden angesammelt. Und vor einigen Tagen hatte er ihm gesagt, dass er bald diese zurückzahlen muss.  
Doch wie konnte McCall an seine Schulden denken, wenn er doch dringend mehr brauchte. Mit dem nächsten Schuss würde es ihn besser gehen, dachte er, er würde wieder klar denken können und alles würde wieder gut werden.  
Seine Kopf könnte nicht mehr ohne Wolf arbeiten, er brauchte es so unbedingt, dass er das Gefühl hatte ohne es nicht mehr Atem können. Er hatte schon vorher von den Nebenwirkungen gewusst, Isaac hatte ihm davon erzählt bevor er sie ihm gab, doch das war ihm damals egal.  
Isaac saß zwei Reihen schräg hinter Scott und beobachtete sein Leiden, es quälte ihn selbst. Er könnte sich gut daran erinnern wie der Schwarzhaarige früher war bevor er mit dem Drogen angefangen hatte. Damals hatte er Scott immer bewundert, in der Mittelschule hatte er ihn kennen gelernt und war sofort fasziniert. Er war immer hilfsbereit, ihm war niemand egal und er war auch immer nett zu Isaac. Für ein Kind wie Isaac eins war, ist Scott wie ein Traum, denn er Symbolisierte für ihn ein normales Leben. Als er beim den McCalls wegen eines Schulprojekt war, ist bist heute eine seiner schönste Erinnerungen. Wie Melissa nett zu ihm war und ihm zeigte wie eine Mutter sich verhielt, den er hatte seine nie kennengelernt, wie er mit Scott das erste mal in seinen Leben Videospiele gespielt hatte, bevor sie überhaupt mit dem Projekt für die Schule angefangen hatten.  
Er hatte sich schnell in ihn verliebt, stellte sich eine normale Zukunft mit einen Haus ,in der Vorstadt und einem weißen Zaun vor, natürlich wurde ihm schnell klar das dies nur ein blöder Traum war.  
Als Scott ihn das erste Mal nach 'Wolf' gefragt hatte, versetzte es ihm einen Stich ins Herz. Er versuchte es ihm auszureden aber Jackson stand mit einen hämischen grinsen hinter ihm und meinte nur das es nicht so schlimm sei wenn man es unter Kontrolle hatte, was natürlich nicht stimmte, niemand hatte es unter Kontrolle. Aber auch Scott redet davon das er es unbedingt versuchen will, weil er stärker sein will, Entspannung braucht, besser sein will und da fing er an über Allison zu reden, dass er sie beeindrucken will, er meinte Isaac würde das doch stehen, wie es ist wenn man verliebt ist.  
Es brach ihn das Herz, aber seine liebe war dadurch nicht vorbei, sie wurde nur um einiges schmerzhafter. Er sah den Mann den er liebt beim Zerfall zu. Wenn er kein Geld für Wolf hatte, gab er ihm trotzdem welches, da er ihn immer anflehte und es für ihn unerträglich war ihn so zu sehen. Vieles davon hatte Isaac selbst bezahlt aber alles konnte selbst er nicht zahlen, also ließ er ihn schulden beim Alpha machen, versicherten ihm, dass Scott zuverlässig war aber die Droge verändert nun mal einen Menschen.  
Wenn er ihn mehr schulden mach lässt könnte er seine vertraute Position verlieren und das war schlimmer als der Tot, Scott muss das Geld also irgendwie aufreiben.  
"Was ist los mit dir?", hörte er die Stimme von Allison, die keine Ahnung von ihrem Freund oder seiner Drogensucht hatte.  
„Gar nichts.“, antwortete Scott etwas gereizt und stand ohne Vorwarnung oder Erlaubnis auf und verließ das Klassenzimmer.  
Er ging in den Umkleideraum der Jungs, er wusste dass um diese Zeit keiner dort sein würde und er brauchte ruhe. Er wusch sich sein Gesicht und trank ein Schluck, hoffte dass es ihm dadurch besser gehen würde, was natürlich nicht stimmte, es half nicht mal wirklich gegen den Schweißfilm der sich auf seinem ganzen Körper geliebt hatte. Scott blickte in den Spiegel, er sah schrecklich aus, er war ganz bleich, seine Augenringe waren unglaublich tief und sein Körper zitterte immer noch.  
„Scott!“  
Der Schwarzhaarige zuckte zusammen als er seinen Namen hörte, die Stimme die er hörte bedeute Problem, es war Theo, einer von den Schläger des Alphas, er hatte schon mal Erfahrung mit ihn gemacht und das wollte es nicht wiederholen.  
Ehe er sich versah zog ihn der andere vom Waschbaken weg und drückte ihm schmerzvoll gegen die nächste Wand: „Wo ist das Geld?“  
„Hör zu i-ich hab jetzt nicht bei mir…a-aber wenn ich noch ein bisschen Zeit kriege.“  
Theo griff würde fester: „Weißt du wie viel du dem Alpha überhaupt schuldest und du denkst wirklich ich glaube dir?“  
„Lass ihn runter.“, Isaac kam auf sie zu.  
„Was kümmert's dich Welpe?“  
„Ich steh über dir. Hast du deinen Platz vergessen, der Alpha würde sicher gern davon erfahren.“, drohte der Lockenkopf den anderen.  
Dieser lies nun von Scott, der sofort auf den Boden zusammen sackte, ab und drehte sich zu Isaac: „Der Alpha würde sicher auch gern erfahren das du einen unzuverlässigen Kunden beschützt.“  
„Wer sagt dass ich ihn beschützte? Er ist mein Kunde, ich erledige das.“, Isaacs blick war scharf, natürlich könnte er es nicht so gut wie sein Boss aber trotzdem könnte er jemanden damit Angst einjagen.  
„Na schön.“, meinte Theo und verschwand.  
Kaum hörte er wie die Tür hinter Theo zufiel, wurden Isaacs Gesichtszüge weicher: „Ist alles Okay?“  
„Nein.“, flüsterte Scott, er saß immer noch auf den Boden, er hatte sich gegen die Wand gelehnt gehen die er vorher gedrückt würde: „Was soll ich nur tun Isaac? Ich bin völlig pleite.“  
„Vielleicht kannst du deine Schulden beim Alpha irgendwie anders begleichen.“, Isaac wusste dass, das fast unmöglich war, was konnte sein Boss sonst wollen? Aber er würde nach jedem Strohhalm greifen.  
***  
Als Isaac zurück zum verlassen Verbirggebaute, das er seinen Zuhause nannte, ging er sofort zu Danny, der Hacker, der für das Pack arbeitet und bat ihn darum alle Information über Scott raus zu suchen die er finden konnte. Wenn er schon mit den Alpha über ihn redende wollte er auch gut vorbereite seien.  
Nachdem er alle Informationen hatte, ging er zum Büro des Alpha, er war nervös und hatte Angst zu klopfen. Er versuchte seinen Mut zusammen zu kratzen und lief deswegen auch vor den Büro auf und ab.  
Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür vor ihn: „Wie lange willst du noch vor meiner Tür rumrennen? Komm endlich rein.“  
Isaac nickte nur und folgte seinem Boss.  
Derek setzte sich an den Schreibtisch: „Was willst du? Und was hast du da?“  
„Es…“, er atmete tief durch: „Es geht um Scott McCall.“  
„McCall…der Name kommt mir bekannt vor.“, der Alpha ging zu einen Aktenschrank und zog gezielt einen Akte heraus: „Das ist doch der Junge bei dem du sagtest er sei zuverlässig und das er mir seine hohen Schulden zurück zahlen würde.“  
„Ja.“, Isaac Herz raste, ein Falsches Wort und könnte vielleicht alles verlieren und als Fußabtreter der Schläger enden: „Vielleicht siehst du dir das mal an.“, er legte die Sachen die ihn Danny geben hatte auf den Schreibtisch: „ Du könntest etwas finden das dich mehr interessieren könnte.“  
Er tat so als würde er wissen dass da etwas wäre, aber das stimmte nicht, dem Alpha könnte etwas auffallen das ihm entgangen war, er hoffte nur das es nicht Scott selbst war. Das mit Allison könnte er ertragen aber wenn sein Boss ihn wollen würde könnte er es nicht ertragen.  
„Was soll das Isaac was soll an…“, Derek hörte mitten im Satz auf zu sprechen, er richtete das Platt in die Richtung des Welpen und zeigte auf eine Person: „Wer ist das?“  
Isaac sah die Jungen der neben Scott auf den Foto war an, er kannte ihn, jeder kannte ihn: „Das ist Stiles.“  
„Stiles, was ist das für ein Name?“  
„Keine Ahnung, jeder nennt ihn so. Er ist der Sohn des Sheriffs, deshalb könnte er doch nützlich sein, für Informationen.“, Isaac musste ein Lächeln unterdrücken, da war ein Lichtblick.  
Derek lächelte: „Ich denke das er für andere Dinge nützlich sein könnte.“  
„Wenn Scott ihn dir beschafft, dann wären seinen Schuld getilgt oder?“  
„Ja.“  
Isaac nickte und ging zu Tür.  
„Eins noch.“  
Der Lockenkopf drehte seinen Kopf zu den Alpha: „Man ist glücklich wenn man nichts empfindet.“  
Derek hatte eine gute Menschen Kenntnis, das wusste Isaac schon immer und er wusste auch wie dumm es war immer noch an Scott zu hängen aber er kam einfach nicht von seiner Faszination von damals los.  
***  
Es fühlte sich komisch an wieder in dem Haus zu stehen, in dem all seine Träume von einem besseren Leben angefangen hatte. Und nun stand er in Scott Zimmer und redete mit ihn darüber das sie seinen besten Freund entführen sollten.  
„Ich…ich weiß…Gott ich kann nicht klar denken.“  
Isaac kramte in seiner Manteltaschen und holte ein Plastiksäckchen voller Tabletten hervor: „Das hilf dir vielleicht.“  
„Oh…Gott sei Dank.“, Scott riss ihm die Tabletten aus der Hand und nahm sofort eine ein.  
„Hör zu ich würde es nicht vorschlagen wenn es nicht absolut notwendig wäre. Ich will nicht das dir was passiert, das Pack ist nicht gerade nachsichtig.“  
Scott nickte: „Und wie.“  
Nochmal zog Isaac einen Plastiksäckchen aus einer Tasche, diesmal war aber nur eine Tablette darin: „Misch die unter etwas was er mag, er wird dann ohnmächtig. Ich holl ihn ab, es ist ganz einfach.“  
Die Pille die Scott genommen hatte fing an zu wirken, er fing wieder an sich gut zu fühlen: „Gut.“  
***  
Er lädt Stiles zu sich ein, seine Mutter war bei der Arbeit, also waren sie allein.  
„Also was wollen wir machen? Ich hab ein Neues Spiel.“  
„Klar klingt gut.“, Scott versuch normal zu wirken: „Willst du was trinken?“  
„Ja klar, Cola.“  
Der Schwarzhaarige nickte und ging in die Küche, er hatte die Pille zermahlen und mischte sie und das schwarze Getränkt.  
Als er zurück kam reichte er Stiles das Glas, der sofort einen großen Schluck nahm. Scott hatte das Gefühl sich übergeben zu müssen.  
„Schmeckt irgendwie komisch.“, meinte der Braunhaarige.  
Scott zuckte mit den Schulter: „Die steht schon seit einer Woche im Kühlschrank, vielleicht deswegen.“  
Stiles lächelte: „Man und ich dachte Cola kann nicht ablaufen.“, er ging ein paar Schritte, Scott bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter: „Na los, das Spiel…ähm…“, plötzlich verschwamm inm alles vor den Augen.  
Der Schwarzhaarige sah zu wie sein besser Freund taumelte, kurz bevor er auf den Boden aufzuschlagen drohte fing er ihn auf.  
„Es tut mir leid Stiles.“


	10. blood

„Was?“, Stiles sah geschockt in das blutige Gesicht seines besten Freundes: „Was soll das heiß? Hast…Hast du mich…verkauft?“  
„Oh…wie dramatisch.“, meinte Peter in eine höhnischen Ton: „Ich steh nicht auf Seifenopern, wir haben einen Deal und selbst wenn du ihn jetzt mir überlassen willst.“, er zog Stiles von seinen besten Freund weg: „Es gibt kein zurück.“  
„Warte, nein, ich muss noch…“  
Peter drückte den Arm des Teenager an dessen Rücken: „Die Zeit zu reden ist um.“  
Er hielt den Griff aufrecht, zwang Stiles vor ihn zu gehen, zwang ihn in die Richtung zu gehen in die er wollte.  
Allein Peter hinter sich zu spürten, gab den Teenager das Gefühl sich übergeben zu müssen, er überlegte zu schreien oder sich zu wehren aber er dachte daran was mit Scott passieren würde wenn er es täte. Auch wenn er ihn hierher gebracht hatte und damit sein Schicksal besiegelt hatte, er könnte nicht zulassen das er verletzt wird oder getötet, Scott war sein bester Freund, sein Bruder dennoch hatte dieser Gedanke gerade einen bitteren Nachgeschmack. Es war schrecklich was er getan hatte aber er möchte Derek, ganz egal unter welchen Umständen er ihn kennen gelernt hatte, Scott hatte ihn zu Derek gebracht, vielleicht sollte er ihm dankbar sein.  
Irgendwie fand er es erschrecken, wie positiv er über Derek dachte, immerhin war er der Alpha, verantwortlich für die hohe Drogensucht und Gewaltrate in Beacon Hills. Aber das erschien ihm so Surreal, es hatte für ihn nichts mit den Mann zu tun den er kannte, den Mann mit dem er sich so gut verstand, dem Mann mit den er ein Bett teilte, dem Mann den er geküsst hatte.  
Peter öffnete einen Tür und sie gingen eine Treppe hinter, Stiles hatte Angst zu stolpern da er nicht kontierte wo hin er ging, er hatte Angst sich den Arm zu brechen, erkannte diesen Raum, es war der in dem er aufgewachte war, er hatte das Gefühl als wäre das schon Ewigkeiten her. Creeps griff löste sich von Stiles und dieser viel auf dreckige Matratze die am Boden lag.  
„Ich habe schon daran gedacht das zu tun seit ich gesehen hab wie der Alpha dich an sieht.“, erklärte Peter während er sich über den Jüngeren beugte. Bevor er den Jungen aber Berührte griff er noch in seine Tasche und holte eine Tablette heraus, zuerst hielt er sie an Stiles Lippen, dieser drehte aber den Kopf weg. Er zuckte mit den Schultern: „Deine Entscheidung, mehr für mich.“, er schluckte sie runter und schloss für eine Weile die Augen, anscheinen wartet er darauf das sie anfingen zu wirken.  
„Er hatte mir das Pack weggenommen.“ Fing er wieder an zu reden: „Ich finde es da nur mehr als fair wenn ich mir sein kleinen Spielzeuge ausborge und ihn zeige wer hier der wäre Alpha ist.“  
Er knöpfte Stiles Hemd auf und vergrub sein Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge: „Du bist ja Marcel los, ich dachte der Alpha würde Spuren hinterlassen, war er zu zimperlich dir weh zu tun, wie jämmerlich.“  
Stiles spürte wie sich Peter Zähne in seinen Hals bohrten, machte aber keinen Muks, er würde ihm nicht zeigen das er Angst hatte, wahrscheinlich würde ihn das erregen und den Gefallen würde er den Perversen ganz sicher nicht tun.  
„Er war schon immer ein Schwächling, hatte keine Ahnung was man als Alpha tun muss und dann entführt er auch noch dich, ohne zu wissen welches Risiko er dabei eingeht. Wenn er nur einmal sein Gehirn benutzen würde…“, Peter redet noch weiter, doch Stiles wollte es nicht mehr hören. So sehr er es hasste von Creep beruht zu werden, so hasste er mehr zu hören wie er über Derek redete, als wäre er weniger Wert als der Dereck unter seinen Füßen.  
Er hielt es nicht mehr aus: „Hör auf so über Derek zu reden!“  
Schmerz zog sich durch die linke Gesichtshälfte des Teenagers, Peter hatte ihn geschlagen: „Derek? Was weißt du über ihn? Bist so jaule ihm gegenüber, willst du nur seine kleine Bitch sein.“  
Wieder ein Schlag, Stiles Nase fing an zu Bluten: „Du bedeutest ihm nichts, du bist ein Spielzeug, irgendwann wirst du ihn auch langweilen und da wird er dich töten.“  
„Nein! Derek ist nicht perfekt aber ist nicht so wie du.“, er versuchte Peter wegzudrücken: „Er ist kein pervers, alter, drogensüchtiger, Sadist, der nichts kann außer große Sprüche zu klopfen obwohl er nichts auf die Reihe bekommt.“   
Peter sah rot, er schlug immer und immer wieder auf den Jüngern ein: „Hat dir Derek nicht gesagt, das gute Schlampen ihren Mund halten.“, er öffnete Stiles Hose, zog sie ihm von den Beinen: „Ich werde dir zeigen was ich kann.“  
Doch bevor noch etwas tun konnte, ging die Tür auf und eine Stimme rief. „Alpha ich hab ihn!“  
Kaum hatte er die Worte gehört kamen auch schon Derek die Treppe hinunter gerannt, mit 3 anderen Leuten die Stiles nicht kannte.  
Sofort wurde Peter von ihm runter gezogen, alles schien unheimlich schnell und gleichzeitig fruchtbar langsam, bis Derek seine Hand ausstreckte um ihm hoch zu helfen, Stiles hatte das Gefühl ein Déjà-vu zu erleben, er nahm Dereks Hand und diese zog ihn auf die Beine. Danach berührte er ihn auf den Händen, glitt mit seinen Händen immer weit nach oben bis er Stiles Gesicht vorsichtig beruhte.  
Er sah ihn besorgt an, doch Stiles sah auch Schmerz in seinen Augen: „Es tut mir leid.“, es war fast so als hätte er nur seinen Lippen bewegt, er war sich sicher dass er der einzige war der es Gehört hatte.  
Dereks Hände bewegen sich von Stiles Gesicht, er hatte sich von dem Jungen weggedreht um kurz Durchzuatmen, das was er tun musste, tat versetzte ihm ein Stich in seine Brust.  
Stiles hatte das Gefühl nur den Knall zu hören, nach den Schlägen von Peter hatte er immer den Schmerz gefühlt, noch bei diesem spurte er nicht mal ein Kribbeln in seiner Wange, vielleicht war es der Schock, immerhin war Derek der, der ihn gerate Geschlagen hatte.  
„Du undankbare kleine Schlampe!“, schrie Derek ihn entgegen, er schützte ihn einen seiner ‚Mitarbeiter‘ entgegen: „Bring ihn rauf, um ihn kümmere ich mich später.“  
***  
Stiles würde förmlich in das Zimmer geworfen, der Mann er ihn heraufbrächte hatte kein Wort zu ihm gesagt und sein Griff war so fest, dass sich wohl weite Flecken, zu den die er bereits hatte dazu gesellen würden. Die Tür viel mit einen Lauten kann zu, doch das kümmerte Stiles gar nicht. Er fühlte sich so schlecht, er hatte alles zerstört, Derek hatte ihn geschlagen und das was er zu ihm gesagt hatte.  
Tränen rannte über Stiles Gesicht, wie hatte er es nur so weit kommen lassen. Warum hatte er nicht geschrien, warum hatte er nicht Derek geholt als er Scott entdeckt hatte? Er kam sich so dumm vor.  
Langsam berührte er seine Wangen, es tat weh aber das war ihm egal, er dachte an den Schmerz den er in den smaragdgrünen Augen gesehen hatte. Kein Wunder, er hatte Derek so gut wie betrogen, er hatte ja zu Peter gesagt, er hatte sich von ihm anfassen lassen, fast hätte er seine Unschuld an ihm verloren.  
Es war endgültig zu viel, das Gefühl von vorher kam zurück und er rannte so schnell wie möglich ins Bad um sich letztendlich im Waschbecken zu übergeben.  
Er drehte den Wasserhahn auf ohne sich auszurichten, er wollte seine Gesicht nicht sehen, zu sehr schämte er sich.  
„Stiles.“, hörte er Dereks Stimme hinter sich, er wollte sich nicht umdrehen, er wollte Dereks schmerzvollen Blick nicht nochmal sehen.  
Derek fühlte sich schlecht, Stiles so zu sehen war schrecklich. Zwar konnte er Stiles Gesicht nicht sehen aber der Blick war immer noch in seinen Kopf, er hatte ein blaues Auge, getrocknetes Blut klebte unter seiner Nase und seine rechte Wangen war, wegen ihm, schwollen. Und jetzt stand der Junge im Bad, immer noch ohne Hose, mit der roten Weste die nur seinen Rücken Bedeckte.  
Langsam streckte er seine Hand aus um ihn an der Schulter zu berühren, er wollte den Jüngeren auf keinen Fall erschrecken, was wahrscheinlich so und so nichts nutzen würde, nachdem er ihn geschlagen hatte, hatte Stiles sicher Angst vor ihm.  
„Stiles, dreh dich um, sieh mich an.“, versuchte er so beruhigend wie möglich zu sagen. Aber der andere schüttelte nur den Kopf, er bemerkte dass Stiles schluchzte, er weinte.  
Er konnte nicht anders, er zog den Jungen Hoch und drehte ihn zu sich nur um ihn gleich in seine Arme zu schließen: „Es tut mir so leid, Stiles. Das war nicht deine Schuld, ich wollte dich nicht Schlagen. Es tut mir so leid, Es tut mir so leid.“  
Durch Dereks liebe Worte fühlte sich Stiles nur umso schlechter. Es war seine Schuld, Derek kannte nur noch nicht die Wahrheit: „Ich…Peter…“, versuchte er zu sprechen aber durch sein Weinen schaffte er nur ein paar Worte.  
„Ist okay, es war nicht deine Schuld. Ich weiß das du das niemals freiwillig tun würdest.“  
„Doch…ich…wollte Scott beschützten.“, brachte Stiles gerade so hervor.  
Derek kannte den nahmen Scott, das war der Junge mit den Schulden wegen ihm hatte er Stiles. Er wusste das er hier war, denn nachdem er Stiles hier war, hatte der Junge nicht aus seinen Fehler gelernt, Derek hatte genug auch wenn Isaac ihn von den Gegenteil überzeugen wollte, als Alpha musste er hart sein. Er hatte Peter gesagt er soll sich um hin kümmern, aber nicht toten.  
„Deswegen hast du…?“  
Stiles nickte gegen seine Schulter. Er drückte den Jungen näher an sich: „Du wolltest deinen Freund beschützten. Du bist ein guter Mensch, Stiles. Es war nicht deine Schuld.“  
Es dauerte einige Zeit aber schließlich hörte der Jüngere auf zu weinen, er fühlte sich besser, Derek gab ihm nicht die Schuld und er wusste, dass er ihn nicht schlagen wollte, er war erleichtert.  
Letztlich lösten sie sich voneinander: „Stiles ich muss…“, fing Derek an zu sprechen: „ Als Alpha muss ich Stark sein, ich darf keine Schwäche zeigen, aber…“, er hörte kurz auf, es viel ihm schwer das zu sagen: „Ich muss dich bestrafen, du muss verstehen das ich das nicht will.“  
Der Jüngere war etwas verwirrt aber nickte.  
Derek griff nach hinten in seine Hosentasche, zuerst erkannte Stiles nicht was es war, doch dann sprang die klinge hervor, es war ein Stiletto Messer.  
Der Ältere ging in die Knie, zog den Stoff des öffneten Hemds und die Weste weg von Stiles linken Hüfte, er drückte noch einen Entschuldigen Kuss an die Hüftknochen und setzte das Messer an.  
Jedes Mal wenn Stiles ein Schmerzenslaut entkam, murmelte Derek ein ‚Es tut mir leid‘. Es dauere nicht lange da war Derek fertig, kurz betrachtet er sein Werk, er hatte drei Schenken zu mit einander verbunden waren in die Haut geritzt, ein Triskele wie das Tattoo auf sein Rücken.  
Er stand wieder auf und legte seine Lippen kurz auf die Stirn des Jungen, er schloss ihn wieder kurz in seinen Arme, flüsterte ihm noch mal ein ‚Es tut mir leid‘ ins Ohr.  
Stiles löste die Umarmung und sah Derek in die Augen, ein kleines Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen: „Ist schon Gut.“


End file.
